Divergence
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Not good with summaries, but it's about Six and Four training the new initiates when Six is kidnapped and the newbies know where she is. I don't own anything except the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Divergent**

**Tris's POV**

I sighed and walked over to Tobias, who was standing by the chasm. We had joined our fellow Dauntless again after months of being away. Most welcomed us with open arms, others not so much. Peter, Christina, Tobias, and I had come back with Uriah to live in our faction again. I hugged Tobias from behind and breathed in his scent.

"Tris." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Hi, Tobias."

He sighed and moved me in front of him. "We have to train the initiates today."

"Yeah, we should really get going. They'll be jumping soon."

Together, Tobias and I walked towards the net. They arrived before the first jumper arrived and jumped into the net. Tobias helped her out and I realized where she was from. This girl's a Stiff. An Abnegation transfer. She had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked and the girl hesitates. "Think about it, you may not get the chance again."

"Kailee." The girl smiles proudly at the name she picked.

"You want to announce it?" I ask Tobias.

"First jumper, Kailee!" Everyone cheered when Tobias said the Stiff's name.

We watched as the rest of the initiates jumped. A few from Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless. No Amity. Not really surprised. After Tobias and I took turns shouting their new names, we headed down the corridor.

"Time to split up." Tobias said. "Dauntless-born initiates go with Lauren. The rest of you can follow me and Six."

"See you later Four." Lauren waved at us, then walked away with the Dauntless-born.

"Four and Six? Like the numbers?" A boy named David asked.

"Got a problem?" I snapped.

David flinched and shook his head. It felt nice to make them scared. We walked them to the chasm first. Tobias and I stood off to the side while we explained. I grabbed his hand as he talked about it.

"Some people try and pull idiotic stunts and jump from the railing, they die almost immediately. I suggest you not follow their path, but it is your choice." Four grinned evilly.

Not that we wanted any of them dead. We just want to scare them. Everyone looked frightened, so I laughed and they looked at me like I was crazy. As if right on cue, Christina walked over.

"I was hung over the railing once. Had to stay there for five minutes straight. Don't tempt me either because I might just make one of you hang over it." The group of initiates backed away slowly, but didn't make it far enough.

Uriah stood behind them with his arms crossed. He looked menacing. I stifled a laugh at Chris and Uriah's attempt to scare the hell out of the initiates. I cleared my throat instead and we carried on.

"Do they have cake today?" I asked Tobias.

"They better. I love me some Dauntless desserts." He replied and rubbed his hands together.

Uriah laughed at Tobias and turned back to the initiates. "Alright, Pansycakes, tomorrow we start initiation. For now, eat up while you still have the chance."

We made a new rule that Dauntless initiates are to not be factionless if they don't pass initiation, but they don't know that. Tobias, Chris, Uriah and I sat at our usual table with some newbies. One of them was Kailee. She stared at her food like I did when i first arrived at the Dauntless compound.

"That's called fried chicken. It's really good." I took a bite of mine and Tobias chuckled.

"We never-" She started.

"Have food like this. Yeah, we know." I finished for her and took another bite.

"In Erudite-" David started.

"Shut it, Erudite. Been there. Done that." I rolled my eyes.

"What's her problem?" A Candor girl named Cathy asked Tobias.

Tobias looked at me sadly and ignored Cathy. Uriah patted my back and Christina mouths, _later_ at me. I nod and hold back tears. Everyone knows why I told the Erudite to shut it. Caleb had betrayed me to be an Erudite and I'd never forgiven him.

"Fine don't tell me." Cathy rolled her eyes and continued eating.

I wanted to strangle her and David. Before I could start yelling, I dismissed myself from the dining hall. Nobody came running after me because they knew I had to let off steam. I didn't know where I was walking to, but obviously it hadn't been too good. Next thing I knew, I was looking into the chasm. I should just end my life and stop worrying about everything. What about Tobias? I love him, but I-I just can't take life anymore. My family's either dead or a betrayer. I climbed the railing and closed my eyes.

"Tobias, I love you." I whispered and jumped off.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

"You don't think that she-" Uriah started.

I got up quickly and ran out of the dining hall with Christina and Uriah on my tail. I heard Christina use her communication cuff to get backup over by the chasm. We were right too. Tris was standing on top of the railing about to jump in and end her life.

"Tobias, I love you." She whispered and jumped.

I was too quick though. I grabbed her by the waist and hauled her back over the railing.

"T-tobias?" She said shakily.

"You promised you'd never do that again." I said firmly.

"I'm so, so sorry." She cried.

The backup had arrived and so had everyone else. The new initiates, old Dauntless members, and soldiers. That's when the initiates started whispering. So no one could see Tris's face, I hugged her tightly and carried her away bridal style, keeping her face hidden. Uriah stayed with Lauren to get the initiates back to the dining hall while Christina followed me to my apartment.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Christine hissed.

"I was thinking that my life was way too hard and that my family is gone. I'd forgotten my new family and became selfish. I swear that I'll never do that again. My new family is the best replacement family that I could hope for." Tris smiled sadly at us.

Neither of us could stay mad so the three of us sat on the side of my bed.

"What do we do now? The damn initiates saw you and are probably starting rumors." Christina shook her head in disgust.

"Let them." Tris smiled. "I'm going to be the harshest instructor they've ever met."

"Leave some harshness for us." Uriah said, joining us.

Everyone laughed and made room for Uriah.

"So what are your plans for the initiates?" Christina asks Tris.

"Maybe a little knife throwing and gun shooting." She answers nonchalantly.

"How- Oh." I start laughing.

This has become a little joke between Tris and me. Tris is going to make an initiate stand in front of the target, throw knives, and shoot at them. These should be exciting weeks to come.

"I can't wait for capture the flag." Uriah smiled evilly.

"My favorite part." I joined in.

"Whom are the leaders this time?" Tris asked.

"You and Christina." Tris and Christina high-five.

"Which of you two are coming with me?" Tris asks.

"I'm going with you no doubt and I say we get off first."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Four." Uriah smirked.

I shrug and chuckle. "Tris, if you're all right we should be getting back to training."

"I'd love to."

The four of us head back to the dining hall and Tris is given looks of pity and awe.

**Tris's POV**

I literally wanted to throw everyone who was giving me looks of pity into the chasm, but I ignored them and sat down at our table.

"Are you OK?" The Stiff asks.

"Perfect." I smile at her and she flinches back, not expecting this.

The initiates from the other factions are probably shocked that I recovered so quickly, but the Dauntless born chuckle at the looks on the other initiates faces. They're not supposed to interact, but that doesn't mean they can't laugh at each other. Everyone in Dauntless knows that I've lost everyone so acting like I didn't just try to kill myself wasn't a shock. I'm one of the toughest Dauntless at the compound. Over the past few months, Chis, Uriah, and Tobias have helped me get used to firing a gun again. I may not like it, but it's something that I have to do to protect myself.

"Don't mess with Tris, newbies. She knows what she's doing." One of the Dauntless born initiates named Johanna warned.

"Yeah, she might just push you off a Ferris Wheel." Tobias added for good measure.

"I bet she's never even been on a Ferris Wheel before." An annoying boy named Cater said.

"She climbed to the top of one." Uriah mentioned.

"She did _not._" Kara, a Candor, gasped.

"Did too. Then jumped off while it was moving." Tobias informed them and I laughed.

"See? It's not true." Carter said.

"Is too," I said. "Just wait and see."

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" Kailee sighed.

"Not at all." We all got up and walked them to the dorms.

"Tomorrow we start training. We suggest you get sleep and not do anything stupid." Tobias took my hand and we walked back to his apartment.

Being alone with Tobias was awesome, but when we decided to go through each other's fear landscapes it sucked. Knowing each other's fears made us closer, but loving through them was just horrible. I expected us to go to the fear landscape, but we went to his apartment to go to sleep.

**Is Zeke still alive? I'll put him in here if he is, but I forgot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

Last night was one of the happiest nights I've spent with Tobias and now was the happiest day of training. Ever. Zeke had shown up with Shauna, who was in her beautifully designed wheelchair. They waved hi to me and Tobias, then we made our way over to them. Zeke and Shauna were in the middle of the Pit. They looked like they just go here.

"Did you guys just get here?" I ask.

"Yeah, how are the new initiates?" Zeke says with a look of skepticism on his face.

"Dead." I answered and Tobias laughs.

"What'd they do now, _Four?_" Shauna asks him directly trying to suppress a smile.

"Tris tried jumping and they started rumors, so she's going to make their lives hell." He answers nonchalantly.

"That's right. Oh, you'll love what we're doing today. I was thinking that we could all play Truth or Dare after lunch."

"That doesn't sound bad." Zeke eyes me questioningly.

"Just wait." I smile. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Absolutely." They said in unison.

"Great. I'm gonna go ask Chis and Uriah and if they'll bring the Dauntless born initiates with them." I ran off and heard Tobias chuckle.

"I have no idea what she has in store for them."

I ran to Chis's apartment that she now shared with Uriah. It was really nice that she's found someone after Will. They were just getting ready to leave when I barged in.

"WillyouguysplayTruthorDarewi thFour,Zeke,Shauna,theinitiates,andme?" I said in a big rush.

I guess they caught what I said because they both smiled and nodded.

"After lunch bring the Dauntless born with you to the dorm." I ran out again, this time to the Pit to meet Tobias and the initiates.

There are three stages of initiation. Physical,emotional, and mental. In the physical stage, initiates learn how to fight and are pitted against each other to prove what they have learned. They are scored based on their victories and losses. In the emotional stage, initiates are put into a simulation where they face their fears, oblivious to the fact that it is a simple simulation, and have to calm themselves to get out. Members of Divergent seem to have a knack for this stage, as they are aware it is not real. In the final stage, the mental, initiates are put into their fear landscapes, which reaches for every fear within the person subjected to it and creates a simulation in which they must face each one. This time, they are aware that it is not real.

"Ah, Six. There you are." Tobias must have covered for me.

"YeahhereIam." I said in a rush again, using the last of my breath.

I sit on the floor for a minute or two to catch my breath. "After lunch we're going to play Truth or Dare."

The initiates cheered and hooted. This is going to be great. Especially with my friends playing. Tobias and I taught them how to fight and let me just say, it was _so _much fun. I got to punch some of them and Tobias. I laughed a bit when Kailee asked if I could demonstrate with Tobias. He obviously let me win because if we fought he'd beat my ass. I only got to punch three initiates. Carter, which felt awesome, Kara, and Cathy. The three most annoying initiates Dauntless could ever have. Besides Peter, Drew, and Molly of course. After the watching them fight, we took them to lunch. Hamburgers and mashed potatoes. Yummy.

"Why are we playing Truth or Dare? Shouldn't we be training?" Kailee asked.

"Because I said so and not today." I snapped.

"Bitch." Cater muttered and I back handed him.

Uriah, Chris, Tobias, Zeke, and Shauna burst out laughing with some other Dauntless. I suppressed a smile and continued eating. _Nobody _calls me a bitch and gets away with it.

"We keep trying to warn you." Johanna laughed and sat with the other Dauntless born.

I laughed at Johanna and she smiled at me. She's actually a really awesome person if you hang out with her. I did a bunch of times. When I first came here, we hung out and talked, but then Eric found out and yelled at us. We see each other sometimes, but not as frequently. Most of my time is taken up by Tobias or the initiates. Her time is taken up with her boyfriend, Jack. Jack is an initiate too. I hope both of them make it. Not that he'll be factionless, though. When everyone's finished with lunch, we all walk back to the dorms.

"Tob-Four, can you help me with these?" I want to move the beds so we have enough room for all twenty of us.

This year at the Choosing Ceremony, many didn't become Dauntless. Only seven transfers, the other seven were Dauntless-borns. Tobias helped me move and stack the beds into one side of the room. As soon as the beds were moved, everyone filed into the room.

"Alright. We'll all state our name then we'll decide the rules for Truth or Dare." I announced as everyone sat down into a sloppy circle. "Six."

"Four."

"Shauna."

"Zeke."

"Christina."

"Uriah."

"Carter."

"Cathy."

"Kara."

"Sara." A Candor transfer said.

"Brock." A Dauntless born, said.

"Nick." A Dauntless born, stated.

"Elizabeth." A Dauntless born, smiled.

"Johanna."

"Jack."

"Cocoa." An Erudite transfer chimed.

"Stephen." A Candor transfer chuckled at someone who must be his sister.

"Crystal." Another Candor transfer, punched her brother playfully.

"Damien." Dauntless born and the second to last in the circle stated.

"Miles." A Dauntless born and the last in the circle said.

"OK," I smiled evilly,"who's ready?"

Everyone chorused me's and it was Carter who told me one rule that most agreed to.

Cater looked around then stated, "Anyone who doesn't want to do a Truth or Dare has to take off one piece of clothing and it can't be a sock or shoe."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smiled back. I really don't like this kid.

**Hope y'all liked :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's POV**

"Let's start." Tobias says.

"I'll go first." Cocoa looks around and finally her eyes land on me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I answer and my friends complain while Tobias chuckles at my choice.

"What's your real name?"

"Tris. Alright... Carter, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I brighten at his choice, but I won't give it out that I'm going to be mean so I go easy. "Let Four give you a make over."

Carter's eyes narrow at me, but he still mumbles," Fine."

Tobias and Carter go into the bathroom and when they come out everyone starts laughing. Carter has lipstick smeared all over his face, with neon green eye shadow, and pink blush.

"Are you supposed to be a clown?" I ask sweetly.

"No." He says through gritted teeth.

Everyone laughs harder as they sit back down. He looks extremely ugly!

"Johanna, truth or dare?" Carter asks.

"Truth."

"Why do you stand up for _Tris?" _He sneers.

"Because she's my friend." Johanna answers nonchalantly.

I smile at Johanna and she returns it. "Four, truth or dare? "

"Dare."

Oh, no. This can't be good.

"I dare you to...Do 7 minutes with Shauna."

I knew it! I saw it coming. My cheeks start to heat up and before Tobias does anything, a familiar voice interrupts us.

"What's the matter, Stiff? Don't want your boyfriend making out with someone else?" Peter was leaning on the door frame.

I rose and began to walk over to him, but Christina tackles me. Peter comes through the door and joins our circle. Tobias pulls me onto his lap before I could beat up Peter.

"Well, Four?" Johanna laughs.

Tobias releases me for a second to take off his shirt, then sits back down. Ah, how I love him.

"What are you doing here?" I sneer at Peter before anyone comments on the "Stiff."

"I wanted to play."

Whispers break out through the circle and I glare at all of them. They shut up immediately and sit like good people.

"Get the hell out." I say.

"Can't I play? Oh, please, mean _Stiff_ lady?" Emphasis on Stiff.

That's it. Using Stiff broke through to the initiates and the shouting starts. Tobias's mistake was loosening his hold. I jump on Peter and start punching him like there's no tomorrow. Tobias and Zeke dragged me into the bathroom with Uriah and Jack following. I could still hear Carter and the other bastards shouting Stiff. They're all going to get it in truth or dare. Knives, guns, the chasm. Too bad we can't go through their fear landscapes yet.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asked as I sat down on the floor of the bathroom.

"He aggravates me _and _he called me a Stiff in front of the new initiates." I answer, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not like the Dauntless-born don't know and they don't care. They love you!"

"I don't care about that! It's those freaking transfers. Cater and the others."

"Hey," Tobias kneels next to me and whispers. "Don't let them get to you."

I sigh. He's right, but now they know I'll throw a punch at anytime. I nod.

"The rest of you go out and continue the game. I'll stay here and talk to Tris."

Jack, Uriah, and Zeke nod and leave the bathroom. As soon as the three of them left I could hear Carter.

"Where's the Stiff?"

"_You _aren't allowed to call her that. She's your instructor, so act like a trainee." Uriah replied.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Don't apologize. That was actually funny and you made Carter scared of you. He's only calling you a Stiff because he thinks that his instructors can't do anything about." Tobias says.

"None of them know whats up ahead for them."

"But you do."

I smile and Tobias sits down next to me. Before we know it, we're both leaning in for a kiss. His lips crush against mine and he nudges my mouth open. His tongue slips inside and we start having a hardcore make out session. My hands go exploring and so do his. I don't know how many rounds past before someone knocks on the door and I have to get out of Tobias's arms.

"It's your turn, Six." Jack's muffled voice says.

Tobias kisses me one last time and we make our way back out to everyone else. Peter is still here, but he's on the other side of the room. He has bruises all over his face. Most people are half naked. This time I have Johanna, Jack, Uriah, Chris, Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias sitting next to me on both sides. I glare at Peter until Kara asks me truth or dare.

"Dare." I answer bravely.

Kara smiles and Carter whispers something in her ear. She nods and turns back to me. "I dare you to hang over the chasm for _ten _minutes. If Christina can do it for five minutes, you can do it for ten."

My friends gasped and looked at me. Even the Stiff looked and moved closer to me.

"You can't seriously be considering this, Six." Christina's eyes were wide.

I was going to jump off earlier today and now I'm being dared to hang over the chasm for ten minutes. I totally wasn't thinking how the initiates could benefit from this.

"Well, Christina, I'm not in the mood to take my shirt off. So, I guess we're going to the chasm."

Everyone got up and we walked to the chasm. Oh man. Why the hell didn't I just take my shirt off? I looked at Tobias and he was already staring at me.

"Zeke and I will stand by her in case she slips. If something happens to Six, both of you are going to be thrown off." Tobias glares at them.

Instead of just Tobias and Zeke, Uriah and Chris stand on either side. Shauna wheels herself close to me, since she's closet to the ground she'll be able to grab me too. I sighed and positioned myself to hang over the chasm. Someone set a timer and my time started. My friends looked really worried. Christina had barely made it five minutes and now I had to hang for ten. I didn't want to admit it, but I probably won't last. The first few minutes are Easy Peasy, but as soon as it hits five minutes, the water slashes my back. Let me just say it was freaking cold! My hand slipped a little and Tobias reached down to get me, but I shook my head.

"I'm going to get through all ten minutes." I started humming a random tune.

Tobias looked at me with a pained expression. Did I look as bad as I felt? Is that why he's looking at me this way? I really hope not. My back hurt and it was freezing. I'm pretty sure that I was shivering like I was in a very cold hell. My fingers were killing me. It was tempting to just throw myself off to end the torture. I got my wish. The next splash of water loosened my grip on the edge and I plummeted to my death. Or at least I thought I was going to die.

"Four!" I screamed.

No one was expecting me to fall since I was doing so well. Everyone was too slow to catch me. I heard a bunch of screams from the initiates, Shauna, and Christina.

"Tris!" Tobias yelled.

I was expecting to fall into the icy waters of the chasm, but instead I hit the earth hard. There's a ledge here. I'm not going to die.

"Christina, get rope or something!" Tobias was freaking out.

I laughed and they all stared down at me. "Aren't I supposed to be the one freaking out, Four?" I called up.

"No, I am." He replied.

I continued humming, waiting to be rescued. Seconds later, Tobias was climbing down to get me. Is it that obvious that I couldn't climb the rope? Oh, well. At least I won't have to do that again. When we reach the top, Zeke and Uriah lift me over to them. I noticed everyone was staring at me with awe.

"You survived all ten minutes." Shauna explained.

"Oh." I said and Tobias enveloped me in his arms.

"You're the first person to ever last that long hanging over the chasm." Shauna even stared at me in awe and I noticed the crowd that had formed around our original group.

Dauntless members were everywhere. Clapping, hooting, and cheering. One of the nurses from the infirmary handed me a blanket and my group and I headed back to the dorm.

**Ok so I may need truth and dare ideas...What's everyone going to be for halloween? I'm being a Divergent, Insurgent, undead dead, very alive, demigod fledgling... If you get that I'm going to laugh my head off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

When we all get back to the dorm I sit on Tobias's lap and close my eyes. I'm so tired, but I need to keep playing. Most of the initiates left because they didn't want to get hurt. Only Peter, Carter, Kara, Johanna, Jack, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Tobias, and I were left.

"Why don't you go to the apartment? I'll take Uriah and Christina with me to train the initiates." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"No, we need to keep playing. OK... Jack! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says confidently.

"I dare you to eat donkey shit." I didn't want to be mean to him, but it was funny.

"How much?"

"Two spoon fulls."

"Challenge accepted."

Zeke ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with spoons that had donkey shit on it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Tobias asked before I could.

"I'm not telling." Zeke and Uriah looked at each other and started laughing their heads off.

Jack took the spoons and quickly shoveled the shit into his mouth. Everyone was laughing their heads off when he ran from the room to throw up. Poor kid just ate donkey shit. When he came back he looked around for a victim.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your real name?"

"Four."

"No, your _real name."_

I froze and looked at Tobias. He gently puts me on the floor and takes off his pants. He looked _really _hot. The initiates complained, but continued.

"Carter, truth or dare?" Tobias is going to get back at Carter and Kara for what happened to me.

Carter thought about this for a second. "Truth." The ass is obviously smart.

"Is it true that you and Kara have done it over ten times?" Never mind.

People snickered and Carter's and Kara's cheeks turned red. It's true! Ewwwwww!

"No! Of course not!" He said it a little too quickly and everyone was hysterical.

I kiss Tobias and Zeke shouts get a room. We laugh and kiss again.

"They're never going to stop." Christina mutters and whispers something to Uriah.

They both get up and head over to us. Christina pulls me backwards and Uriah pulls Tobias backwards. Well this isn't going to be much fun.

"Now they will." Uriah sits on Tobias's lap and everyone laughs, including me.

The sight of Uriah sitting on the half naked Tobias's lap is hysterical. It makes it look like Tobias is a perverted Santa.

"Let me go." I told Chris and she did.

Uriah got off of Tobias and I crawled back to sit with him. Tobias wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and now it was Carter's turn to pick someone.

"Kara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Tobias."

I felt Tobias stiffen this time. There was no way to prevent this one. I, sadly, crawled off Tobias and sat next to Uriah, who wrapped his arm protectively around me like a big brother. Or younger. Or I don't know. Kara dragged Tobias into the bathroom after Carter tied Tobias's hands behind his back. Shit. Kara can do anything to him and he can't do anything to stop it. I held back my tears and pressed my face to Uriah's shoulder. Christina stroked my hair while we waited. The seven minutes were hell. Carter kept snickering at me and I wanted to hurt this kid _really _badly.

"Done." Kara came out smiling and Tobias came out with a disgusted look on his face.

Ah, hell. What'd she do? I'll have to ask Tobias later. I untie his hands and I sit with him again.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Kara asks, acting like nothing happened.

"Dare." She says confidently.

"I dare you to go to the Pit and scream _I AM SUPERMAN! _in only your undergarments and a cape."

Chris pulled off her shirt and pants. Zeke, from who knows where, handed her a cape and she tied it around her neck. She ran out of the dorm and we heard her screaming _I AM SUPERMAN! I AM SUPERMAN! _and making woosh noises to add to the effect of flying. When she came back everyone was laughing, including herself. This is starting to be a funny games besides for the assholes that make us do nasty things behind closed doors.

Christina looks around and her eyes finally land on Shauna. Shauna's eyes widen as if she knows what's coming.

"Dare." Shauna says before Chris could ask.

"I dare you to lick Jack's face." Jack's face got all red and Shauna went over and licked his cheek.

We all laughed as she wheeled herself back into place.

"Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

He probably wished that he'd had other clothes but boxers on. "N-no one."

"Liar. Who?" Shauna smiled evilly.

"Elizabeth." He sighed.

"The Dauntless born initiate? Since when?" Shauna tried not to laugh, but failed along with everyone else.

"We've hung out a couple of times before the Choosing Ceremony. She probably doesn't even like me back."

"Yeah, probably!" I busted out laughing my head off.

I must have been rude, but who cares? It's Peter we're talking about here!

"Johanna, you know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw an egg at the first person that walks by this room."

Zeke ran out of the room and came back with an egg. Where the hell was he getting this stuff from? He handed it to Johanna and she stood by the door. Obviously there was someone there because she threw the egg and came running inside. She hid behind me and Tobias. Lauren comes barging in.

"Who threw that?"

Everyone pointed at Peter, she punched him, then left.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." Peter mutters.

"Zeke, truth or-"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Tris."

Zeke laughed and walked over to me. He's not afraid of getting beat up by Tobias. Zeke crouched, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. I tried to fight it, but he nudged my mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. I tried pulling my head free, but he held me still and made out with me. When he went back to his seat, Shauna punched him in the face. Zeke shrugged.

"I'm going to get beat up by Four anyway."

"Damn right you are."

**What do y'all think? Oh and ideas please... Truth and dare should be over in the next two or three chapters. depending on when Tris does her thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys want me to add anyone else's POV just let me know.. By the by, this is the last chap. with truth or dare**

**Bean256: Thanks **

**Tris POV**

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare."

Zeke smiled. "I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Tris."

"Challenge accepted."

I'll lose. I know I will because it takes a lot to get Tobias drunk. This time Uriah ran out of the room and came back with two 12 packs of beer. Crap. I'm never even going to get through five. We started drinking and how was I wrong. It took all twelve to get me drunk and puke. Tobias smiled in victory. Christina helped me walk to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. I had absolutely nothing to wear so I stayed in my underwear and bra. Oh, and the blanket I had? I threw up all over it, so I have to sit on Tobias's lap in barely anything. It's not like I mind though. When I sat back down on Tobias's lap, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Christina, Johanna, and Jack hooted. My face started to heat up and they laughed.

"Kara, truth or dare." Tobias asked her.

"Truth."

"Why did you become Dauntless?"

She shrugged. "Because it's interesting and dangerous."

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How old are you?" Am I even allowed to answer this?

I guess I'll have to. I mean, I'm in a bra and underwear, I do _not _want to take my bra off. Tobias must have realized the same thing because he chuckled.

"A week from now I'll be seventeen."

"Are you serious? Then how are you a trainer?"

I shrugged. "How are you a dog?"

"I-I'm not."

"Hmmmmm are you sure?"

Being drunk comes with advantages. She doesn't get that I'm calling her a bitch, but Shauna and Christina do. They burst out laughing, as do I. Kara glares at me, but I continue the game.

"Carter is it? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smile evilly because I know the perfect thing. Besides he has to do it. He's only in his black boxers.

"You have to stand in front of a target while I, blind folded, throw knives towards you and shoot towards you."

He looked absolutely frightened and I loved it. A drunkard is going to throw knives at you and shoot blanks at you, while being blind folded. He got up sadly and we all went to the targets. Tobias blind folded me and gave me three knives first.

"Now remember. NO FLINCHING!" I mimicked Eric's voice, poorly. "Four, make sure he doesn't flinch."

"Yes, ma'am."

I threw the first knife and I heard it hit the backboard. "Eyes open, Carter."

"How did you know?" Christina asked, awe in her voice.

"That's a secret." I stumbled a little, but regained my balance and threw the second knife.

Kara squeaks and I laugh. I decide to be nicer and take the blind fold off. Tobias sighs like he was holding in his breath. I grin at him and throw the last knife. This time it grazes his ear like Tobias's knife did when I stood in the same position.

"Gun."

Johanna places the gun in my hand and I point it at Carter. I decide to make it fun and outline his body in the board. When I motion for him to step away, he does and I bow.

"Ta da!"

Everyone clapped except for Carter.

"I-I don't feel like playing truth or dare anymore." He ran out with Kara on his tail.

Everyone that was left, laughed their heads off. "I guess we should all get going. Bye." I wave and they wave back.

Tobias picks me up bridal style and brings me back to his apartment.

"Go to sleep. I'll bring you up some crackers and your clothes." I nod and close my eyes.

When I wake up, there is chicken noddle soup and crackers on the nightstand by his bed. Tobias is next to me fast asleep. I look down and realize I'm still just wearing my bra and underwear. Oh,well. I eat the soup and crackers, then sit on Tobias's stomach waiting for him to wake. When he stirs, I put my face right in front of his.

"Good morning." I whisper.

He pulls me close to him and kisses me. "You do realize it's the middle of the night, right?"

"Oh." I smile sheepishly. "OK, then. Good night."

We have a "make out session" and then we fall asleep again. When I open my eyes for the second time, someone in a black hoodie is standing over me with a bag. I try to scream, but they've gagged me. What the hell is going on? Why am I being kidnapped? What happened to Tobias? He must've went to the bathroom or something. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm thrown into the bag and carried somewhere. I kick around, but I'm punched in the stomach. It felt like someone threw something extremely heavy on it. When they dump me out, I notice that we're on a train and someone is sitting on one side. The train is moving at a very fast rate. I'm de-gagged, but my arms and legs and tied up.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I hiss at them.

The person that brought me goes to sit with the other person sitting on the other side of the train car.

"It's not fair that only _Four _gets to have a bitchy little girlfriend. Besides that, we need you for something." A familiar voice laughs.

Ah, hell.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thought it was a good place to end. Who do you think her kidnapper is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the by, I just wasn't feeling into it so it may not be very good...**

**Tobias POV**

Tobias had gotten up to brush his teeth and get ready for training. When he came back Tris wasn't in the bed. Maybe she's just making breakfast. He went to check the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. That's when the panic started to set in and images flashed through Tobias's mind. Tris hanging over the chasm, the looks Peter and Carter were giving her, Tris in a casket being lowered into the ground. He broke into a run and ran to Christina's apartment. Instead of knocking he just barged in. Good thing it was morning, because they were just waking up.

"Four? What's wrong?" Uriah came running over.

"I-it's Tris! She's gone."

"What do you mean, she's _gone.__" _Christina ran over to the door.

"She was there before I got up to get ready, but when I came back she was gone."

"Well, she obviously has to be around here somewhere, but why would she just walk out? Are you sure she didn't leave a note?"

"Positive."

"This isn't like her. Who would kidnap her?"

"Carter, Peter, the Erudites'." He counted the possibilities on his fingers.

"Shit you're right. Wait, wait, wait. Carter?" Uriah had a question mark look on his face.

"The looks he was giving her yesterday. He might want to get back her for the knives and the shooting."

"True. Well, we have to figure out where she's being held."

**Tris's POV **

"What should we do first?" Another familiar voice asked.

"What're you going to do?"

Hopefully Tobias should be with Chris and Uriah right now looking for me. I really hope he didn't just think that I was in the Pit or something.

"Carter, I don't really care." Peter answered.

Holy shit. Peter and Carter. This isn't going to go well. Carter was first. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me long and hard. Peter punched me in the stomach and I almost threw up. Carter took over again, pressed my body against his, and kissed me more while his hands groped me.

"If you want to do her kidnap her another time. This isn't the time and I , for one, don't want to see it." Peter stuck his tongue in disgust.

Carter stopped abruptly and Peter used me as a punching bag.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Not us. We only wanted to hurt you, but there is someone who wants you for something... spectacular."

"Who?" I spat.

"That's a secret. Divergent's will be needed. Especially you."

I rolled my eyes. "Not again with this Divergent crap."

"She's going to hate him even more, Peter."

"Yeah, yeah, no doubt about it. She'll probably kick his ass."

His? Obviously I already hate him, so who?

**Tobias POV**

"Find her anywhere?" Tobias asked Zeke as he and Shauna walked/wheeled around the corner.

"No." Zeke answered.

Tobias puts his head in his hands and sighs. Zeke claps a hand on his back.

"Don't worry we'll find her."

Tobias nods. "Did we check the train? Where would they go?"

"Is it possible Caleb wanted to talk to her?" Shauna asked.

"He wouldn't kidnap her, though."

"How would we know. She hates him now."

"I guess I'll check the Erudite compound."

"We'd love to go, but we're helping out in the infirmary. Take Uriah a-" Two people came up behind them and knocked them out.

Tobias tried to fight, but he didn't know there were more behind him. What's going on? They gagged him. tied him up, and stuffed him in a sack. 'Great. I get kid- never mind. This is great. I can get Tris now.' he thought to himself. 'But now I'm unconscious. And I'm talking to myself inside my head.' He's going to kill Caleb if anything happened to Tris. He'll kill the people that kidnapped her. That's a promise. When he became conscious again, Caleb was pacing in front of him.

"If you want to know where Tris is, she's not here yet. I don't fucking know what's taking Carter and Peter so long."

Carter and Peter? He knew it! Ah, shit. What'd they do to Tris? Caleb de-gags Tobias so he could talk.

"Do you know what they're probably doing to your sister right now?"

"She's not my sister. She's a Divergent."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Yes, it does!" Caleb snapped.

"She's still your sister!"

"No, she's not. She's a Dauntless that so happens to be Divergent. All the Divergents must die for what happened to Jeanine."

"What the hell happened to you Caleb?" Tobias sneered.

"Nothing. I'm the same me I was before."

Tobias shook his head. "No, you're not. You're better then this."

"That's where you're wrong, Four."

"What are you going to do with us?"

"I plan on finishing Jeanine's job and wiping out all the the Divergents."

"Then you might as well kill everyone!"

"Maybe I will."

**Tris POV**

"So when will we be there?" I asked, writhing in pain from being a punching bag.

"Two minutes." They gagged me again and put me in a sack. Again.

When they dumped me out, Tobias was sitting on the floor in front of Caleb, who was pacing. Carter de-gagged me and I screamed in pain when Peter kicked me forward.

"Seriously, Peter?" I managed.

"Yep and it was my pleasure."

"Go the fuck to hell." I spat at him.

"Tris!" Tobias beamed.

"Hi."

Caleb turned around to face me when he heard my voice. "Hello, Beatrice."

"Well, woop-de-fucking-do. What the hell happened to you?"

"I found out who you were."

"Oh, since when did that matter?"

"Since Jeanine died!"

"Aw did someone have a crush on the bitch that wanted to kill his sister?"

"No! And you're not my sister!"

"I'm not? Four, honey, do I look like Tris?"

"Why, yes, babe. You do." Tobias answered and with that, he got smacked.

"Wow, Caleb. I never thought you'd grow up."

Talking to him like this was making my heart ache. He was my brother! He _is _my brother!

"Says the Divergent." He scoffed.

My eyes narrowed. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Since I realized what they were doing to the factions!"

"What might that be, you crazy mofo?"

"Seriously, Beatrice? We only need you for tests. Then you and Four can be thrown in with the dogs to die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

"That's an interesting way to die. Hey, Caleb, can Four beat up Carter first?"

"Now why would that be, Beatrice?"

"Would you like to know why we're late?"

"Of course."

"He was making out with and groping me."

I got the response from Tobias that I wanted. Caleb's reaction showed that he still cared. My heart squeezed. Tobias struggled in his restraints.

"He what?" Tobias hissed.

"Wanted to do me, but Peter was right there." I told them nonchalantly.

"True and it was absolutely nasty." Peter added.

Caleb eyes flared and he made Peter untie Tobias. Tobias flung himself at Carter and pummeled him. I sat back and watched Carter get beaten to a pulp. It was quite relaxing to know that Tobias had my back.

"Enough!" Caleb yelled, but Tobias didn't stop.

No ones scared of my brother. He headed towards me and kicked me in the face.

"What the hell Caleb?"

He continued kicking/punching me until it looked like I was beaten to a pulp too. Even though Tobias had stopped as soon as he heard me, Caleb didn't. It was like he was taking all of his anger out on me. Peter had put Tobias back in restraints so he couldn't defend me. So this is what it feels like to die slowly. How...painful.

"Caleb, stop." I barely managed.

He stopped abruptly, straightened his outfit and left me alone. Tobias's face looked pained.

"I'm OK." I assured him.

"You're laying in a pool of blood." Peter whispered by my head.

"Holy shit." He wasn't kidding. I looked down and I was laying in something warm and sticky. "Never mind. So, before I pass out from loss of blood, what kind of tests are you doing? Math?" I laugh.

I just can't seem to stop being beaten up. I'm surprised that Tobias hasn't said anything yet. Instead of looking at Caleb, I forced myself to look at Tobias. He was gagged again.

"Seriously? What do you keep gagging him? Just let him go. You can do tests on me."

"We'll have to kill him. If we let him go, he'll come back to get you. So, Beatrice, say good bye to your boyfriend."

"What? No!" I struggled in the restraints and the puddle of blood got larger.

Suddenly my restraints were gone. How? I blacked out, but woke up from rain dripping on my face. Am I outside?

"Tris?" whispered Tobias.

"Where am I?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Outside the Dauntless compound."

"How?"

"Peter untied us and took down Caleb. I grabbed you and ran for it."

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Peter and I think we should go back for him."

"Are you- Never mind. I think we should too. This is the third time he's helped us. We might as well help him. Can we get some help this time?"

"Chris, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna?"

I smiled. "Oh they can come all right, but I want more. More like the initiates."

I opened my eyes. I was in Tobias's arms on the roof. He was looking down at the net.

"I got this." I jumped and felt the rush of the wind in my hair and my wounds stung now.

I landed in the net. Zeke was waiting there to help me up. After I got off the net, Tobias landed and Zeke helped him off.

"Welcome back, Tris."

"We're going back."

"You're crazy!" Shauna wheeled herself out of the dark with Christina and Uriah following.

"Peter saved our lives for the third time. It's time we repaid him by saving him."

"From who exactly?"

"Caleb."

I heard several gasps from the tunnel that were getting closer.

"He's the leader of the Erudites," Cocoa said, stepping out of the dark with Johanna, Jack, Nick, and Crystal.

I sighed. "Yeah, and he's supposedly my disowned brother. or at least he said that I wasn't his sister."

"Because of who you are?" Johanna asked.

"Because of who I am." I confirmed.

"Who are you? Are you a robot?" Nick poked me.

"Why would I be a robot?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't- Tris, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I think I should get to the infirmary before we go." I collapsed against Tobias.

**Tobias POV**

"Tris!" Tobias caught her when she collapsed.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Zeke said and they all ran towards the infirmary, slipping and sliding from the rain.

**Gods' no! I can't believe how short I made this chapter! I feel horrible, but tired and I wanted to post a chapter so here's the extremely short chapter and I want you all to know that I'm sorry! Besides I dont think i'll be able to post another one all day. I'm helping get donations to New York because of Sandy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV **

I have no idea how long I was out. Tobias,looking at ease, was sitting next to me in the infirmary sleeping. Must've been here a while. Long tubes were sticking out of my arms, bandages covered parts of them, and my waist was wrapped in a long bandage. Caleb, how could you? You made your own sister end up in an infirmary. I automatically regretted sighing. Tobias looked up from his spot and smiled.

"Hi, Tobias." I whispered and padded the bed.

He laid down next to me and kissed my forehead, which was also in a bandage. "Morning."

"We should get going."

"You just woke up from being unconscious for a day."

"A day?" I gasped. How could I have been out for that long? "Blood loss." I sighed.

"Yeah, you lost a lot."

I shrugged. "Blood will be blood."

"Tris, listen to me. You lost too much blood. Look at how pale you are." He lifted my arm.

He wasn't kidding when he said I was pale. My arm looked as pale as a ghost's arm. If they have arms. I looked at him.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About a day."

"Peter could be dead by then. Caleb could have another Divergent by then." I said nonchalantly.

"That can all wait. You need to get better. Do it for me." Tobias kissed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"But-"

"But nothing. For the rest of the day you're going to relax. Stop worrying about Caleb and Peter."

"What do we do then?"

"Zip lining." He smiled.

"But you hate heights."

"Not today I don't." He kissed me and took the tubes out of my arms. "They're all waiting for you."

"I think I need to change first." I laughed.

A bra and underwear was not suitable for zip lining. Tobias came back to his apartment with me and got me some shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks." I kissed him and changed. "Where to?" I asked, wincing when I touched my waist.

"Don't strain yourself, Tris. You'll need your energy for getting off the zip line."

"Well, maybe you can come with me."

"We'll see."

We reached the top and walked through a door that opened right next to the train tracks. Just seconds later, the ground began to rumble. I grinned as the train approached. As one, the Dauntless jogged beside the train and leapt inside. Tobias had to help me in, but I got in. We jumped out of the train even though it was moving extremely fast. Tobias and I walked hand in hand at the back of the group to the Hancock building. We took an elevator to the 100th floor and there was a giant hole in the ceiling. Zeke stepped forward and placed a ladder against the edge and started to climb. I remembered everything from last time I went zip lining. Tobias and I waited till everyone had gone even though I wanted to be first. I did it for Tobias's sake. When it was my turn, I slide into the sling and Zeke tightened it around me. I gave him a thumbs up so he knew to let me go. He did and I went flying off the Hancock building and straight towards the group of tiny people in the distance. When they got closer, I detached myself from the sling and dropped into their arms. People clapped their hands on my back when I was standing upright. That was awesome! I wish I could do it again, but not today. I wait for Tobias to come down and after him is Zeke.

"So what'd you think?" I asked Tobias.

"Even more scared of heights then before." I laugh and he frowns. "Don't laugh."

"I'll laugh all I want. Ha, ha, ha, ha." To shut me up, he kissed me and it didn't end for a long time.

When he pulled back we were both breathless and Christina was laughing at us.

"Be jealous." I smile.

"I will." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I stick mine out in return. After we get back to the Dauntless compound, we head to dinner. Fried chicken, again, with mashed potatoes and Dauntless desserts. More like chocolate cake. Tobias and Uriah were more then happy to eat my slice after I had said that I wasn't feeling well.

"Maybe you're just tired." Chris suggests.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm just... gonna go lay down."

"Do you want me to come?" Tobias asked.

"No, no. You stay and hang. I'll be fine." My friends looked worried, but I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

I feel like total crap. My body feels like it's burning up and I feel really nauseous. Besides that, I'm feeling rather dizzy. _Thump, thump, thump. _My head was throbbing and my heart was beating faster. It was when I reached the apartment that the world started spinning. Was it because of the blood loss? The room spun faster and I sat on the bed. Faster, faster, faster. I grabbed a bucket that somehow happened to be by the bed and puked. About an hour later, Tobias, Uriah, and Christina walked in on me puking. I had somehow managed to get to the bathroom to puke up my guts.

"Tris, are you OK?" Christina came in instead of Tobias.

I shook my head. "I don't know what's going on. When I got here, the room kept spinning faster and faster. I threw up in a bucket, but somehow managed to get here."

"It's OK. You're OK." She rubbed my back soothingly and held my hair back. "Four, you can come in."

Tobias and Uriah walked in. I threw up some more before I had nothing left to throw up. Tobias carried me bridal style onto the bed and laid me down. He felt my forehead and took it away quickly.

"Christina, feel her." Christina bent over me and felt my forehead.

"Shit, Tris! You're burning up."

"What do you mean?"

"Your skin feels like it's fire. What happened? This can't be because of blood loss."

"She hasn't done anything all day except zip lining. It couldn't have been the food, either. We all ate that." Uriah said.

"Who was the blood from?" Tobias asked.

**So what do you guys think happened? Was it the blood and who's is it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So you wanna know what happened in the bathroom with Kara and Tobias? Well after I do this chapter let me know (review?) if y'all want a short chapter in Tobias's POV or put it at the top of the next chapter**

**Tris POV **

"What about the blood?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

Tobias sighs. "There might have been something in the blood."

"Why would there be something in the blood?"

"We don't know."

"We didn't have time to think about where it came from if you wanted Tris alive. It had shown up in a cooler and it was Tris's blood type so we gave it to her." Christina explained.

"Shit."

I finally got why Tobias was panicked by this. That blood could have come from the Erudite compound, but what could have been put in it?

"You don't think it came from the Erudite compound?" I asked Tobias.

"It could have." His voice lowered.

"But there are plenty of people with my blood type here."

"It just showed up at the door labeled with your name." Christina said.

"Which means we should get to the Erudite compound, save Peter, and do something about Caleb."

"Not you. You can stay here with Zeke and Shauna." Tobias told me.

"But-"

"No buts." The three of them said at the same time.

Tobias turned to Uriah and Christina. "Can you guys let Zeke and Shauna know that Tris will be staying with them until we get back?"

"Sure, Four." They headed out the door.

"Tris, I'd love for you to come so I'd know where you are, but you're too sick."

"Tobias." I whined.

"Tris, you know I love you and I want what's best for your health."

"You know I love you too, but I want to help."

He kisses me even though I'm sick and probably taste like puke. "Stay here for me."

"Fine." I pout.

I'm not going to promise him anything because obviously I'm going no matter what anyone says.

"I'll see you soon." He kisses me again and helps me up.

"Am I going to their apartment?"

"Yep, let's go."

Zeke and Shauna are already waiting for me when Tobias leaves me at the door.

Tobias looks in. "Don't let her go anywhere alone."

"Sure thing, Four."

"Bye." We all wave and he leaves.

"You're going aren't you?" Shauna asked.

"Absolutely." I confirm. "Caleb's still my brother and I can't let them hurt him."

Tobias said I couldn't do anything alone. If Zeke and Shauna come with me technically I'm not alone. They sighed and went to change. I won't puke anymore because I haven't eaten anything so I have nothing to puke up. They came back out in black outfits, not that we already don't wear black, but there was nothing _but _black. Shauna hands me a black tank top and long pants.

"You realize we're not going to rob a place right?" I ask.

"But let's make it fun if we're going to get in trouble by Four." Zeke says.

I shrug and go change. We head to the train tracks when I'm finished and get on board. Zeke and I help Shauna on and we wait till we are by the Erudite compound. Tobias should be in by now.

"How're we getting in?" Zeke asked me after we jumped out.

"With that." I pointed to a blue car.

Yes, we hijacked a car. It was rather fun because we drove right into enemy territory. Well, Zeke drove. When we got to where Caleb would be we silently, ninja style, broke in.

"Caleb should be around here."

We walked through white hallways looking for him. It turns out that we were wrong. He was waiting for us in a dark room down a dark hallway. Tobias, Uriah, Christina, and any of the initiates were no where to be found. I realized too late that it was a trap. Caleb was watching the door.

"What did you put in the blood?" I coughed.

"What blood? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Caleb smiled wickedly.

"Shut the fuck up! What the hell did you put in the blood?" I stepped forward with a gun pointed at him.

"Whoa, Beatrice. I didn't think you'd be able to pick up a gun again after what happened with Will."

"I said shut the fuck up!" I shouted and shot by his head. "What. Did. You. Put. In. The. Blood?"

"I put something in it that would kill off the Divergent."

"It's only killing me!"

"Well, that's too bad. I was really hoping that it would get through by the air while you breathe."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zeke yelled.

I totally forgot they were in the room.

"They're whats wrong!" He yelled back.

"There is nothing wrong with Divergents!" I screamed.

There was a door behind Caleb that burst open. Tobias, Uriah, Christina, and Peter ran through. Uh, oh. Uriah and Christina ran past him and Tobias watched me carefully. Like he was trying to figure out if I was really there.

**Tobias POV**

Tris was safe at the compound and Caleb was going to die soon. Johanna, Jack, Nick, Crystal, Uriah, Christina, and Tobias had gone on the rescue mission. They had already saved Peter and were trying to find Caleb when he heard a familiar girl screaming a jumble of words. It's not possible. He left her in the hands of Zeke and Shauna.

"There is nothing wrong with Divergents!" She screamed.

Oh, no. They burst through the door and Tris, Zeke, Shauna, and Caleb were in the room.

"Tris?" Tobias asked.

How can she really be here?

She smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Tobias."


	11. Tobias's POV with Kara

**Ok here is Tobias's pov with Kara nd it's in 1st person because i don't feel like doing third**

**Tobias POV**

I stiffened when Carter dared Kara to play seven minutes in heaven with me. Tris was going to be super mad and I could see she already was. She crawled off my lap to Uriah and he put an arm protectively around her. They tied me up and dragged me into the bathroom. I wanted to shout to Tris to help me, but that'd be cowardly. I was set to sit on the toilet lid and Carter left me and Kara alone. When she started to take off her clothes I wanted to run. Kara was certainly not pretty and I sooooooo didn't want to do anything with her. She striped down to nothing and started giving me a lap dance. I was so grossed out that I almost puked. After about five minutes of lap dancing, she put on her clothes and started making out with me. First she crushed her lips to mine. I refused to open my mouth and let her tongue touch mine. Obviously this girl is a whoreish slut and she didn't care that I refused. She nudged my mouth open and made out with me for about two minutes.

"Done." Kara said with a smile as we walked back out.

Tris untied me and crawled back onto my lap. I feel so bad about this even though I didn't have much of a choice.

**OK so I shall have another chapter tomorrow maybe... But anyway here ya go**


	12. Chapter 11

**one of the readers gave me a great idea that will go along with the story. Thanks so much! **

**Tris POV**

Ah, shit. Tobias is here to kill Caleb and I'm not supposed to be here.

"Uh, awkward." Peter sang-song.

"You're not supposed to be here." Tobias's eyes narrowed.

"Well, fuck, Tobias! I couldn't just let you kill him."

"You're not going to kill me?" Caleb was like a dog.

"Well, of course not. You're my brother."

"Even after I poisoned you?"

"You what?" Tobias glared at Caleb.

Caleb smiled and two guards came out of no where. Are they Dauntless? The guards started beating up Tobias and I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face as he laid there unconscious as they beat him up. I tried to not cough up some blood because that's what it felt like.

"Tobias!" I screamed and sobbed.

Uriah and Zeke held me back. I screamed at Caleb. He just stood there watching like it was all a show.

"Caleb, let's fight. Me and you. No guards or help. Whoever dies, dies."

"Tris!" Christina gasped.

"Deal."

Caleb took me onto a roof and punched me. I fought back. Punch, kick, kick, punch. It was going well. Everyone was sitting on the side lines waiting for one of us to slip up. There was a seventy-five percent chance that I was going to slip up. It had started to rain and I'm already so sick. Tobias had regained consciousness and was watching me struggle. Caleb punched me in the stomach and I had a coughing fit. My friends, and even Peter, tried to run and help me, but more guards blocked their way. The roof started to over flow with water and Caleb was thrown off the side.

"Caleb!" I screamed and ran to help him.

He looked really scared and unready to die. "But you said whoever dies,dies."

"You're my brother Caleb! I could never let you die." I tried to pull him up, but the water was sliding me forward.

I was hanging off the side, still holding on to Caleb, when my friends broke through the guard barrier. They caught my leg before Caleb and I fell totally off.

"I got you, Tris. I got you." Tobias had grabbed my waist and started pulling me up.

When Caleb and I were safely back on the roof, I ran into Tobias's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated and sobbed.

For the first time, Tobias coddled me. He held me close and told me that everything was going to be fine. I hadn't expected him to coddle me.

"B-beatrice, I didn't know that I meant so much to you."

"You're my brother. How many times do I have to explain that?" I sniffled.

"I'm sorry that you're going to die."

"I'm going to die?"

"Yeah, the poison that I put in the blood was supposed to kill all of the Divergents."

"Well, shit, Caleb. I saved your life numerous times and this is how I'm repaid?"

He glared at me and tried to bitch slap me, but Tobias caught his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Zeke and Uriah handcuffed him and we stared to go back to the Dauntless compound. Everyone else jumped into a train car in front of us and Tobias helped me into a train car behind them.

"You shouldn't have come." Tobias said after we got comfortable on one of the sides of the train car.

"Really, _Four_?"

"Really, _Beatrice_." He tried to keep a straight face.

"Touche." I laughed and we kissed.

I'm so glad that I stopped throwing up. My mouth probably doesn't taste that bad anymore.

"Tris." Tobias pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but it's not over with Caleb."

"Not over." he repeated.

"He would never just freely kill me. Jeanine did something to him. I know she did."

"She couldn't have done anything. She didn't even know she was going to die."

"How do we know?"

"We- oh, true."

"We're going to have to question him when we get back."

"Tris, I want you to be there."

"What? You honestly don't want me there." My eyes widened.

"I need you with me."

I nod and brace myself for the jump. Tobias and I jump out of the moving car and hit the ground hard. He helps me up and I brush myself off. We go back into the compound and head to the interrogation room. Caleb is already tied to a chair waiting for us.

"Let's do this." I whisper to Tobias and he nods.

I walk in, cross my arms over my chest, and narrow my eyes at him. There is something different about his eyes. Instead of his natural green eyes, they're a bit silver. That's quite odd. His skin has a greenish tint to it too. What the hell is going on? His eyes find mine and narrow. There is something totally wrong here.

"Caleb, we have some questions for you." I say.

"Not from you I hope." He spat at me.

I smile sweetly at him. "Of course from me."

"Then hurry up. I'm going to throw up with you in my presence."

I wanted to smack him, but I knew something was wrong. Tobias looked at me and must have seen some evil glint in my eyes because he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 12

**It feels so nice to type again xD Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been reading the Mortal Instruments and I finished City of Bones and City of Ashes. I'm finishing up City of Glass. Plus I've been writing my book. so again sorry**

**Tris POV**

I pulled Tobias off to the side. "There's something wrong with Caleb."

"Yeah, he's messed up." Tobias replied.

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I mean. Look at him."

Not only did Tobias glance at Caleb to take in a good look, but so did I. By the minute, Caleb's eyes were turning silver. There wasn't just a tint anymore, his whole eye was silver. Tobias turned back to me.

"Do you think Jeanine did something?" He asked.

I nod. "Let's question him some more."

We walk towards Caleb again and he struggles to get free.

"No use trying. So, Caleb, what did Jeanine say to you before she died?" He probably won't answer.

"I don't remember." He replies nonchalantly.

"Don't lie." Tobias warns and cracks his knuckles.

"There is nothing you can do to make me tell you what we talked about before she died."

"Or maybe there is." I smile and whisper something in Tobias's ear.

He returns the smile, goes out into the hallway, and comes back smiling to himself.

"You're right. There is nothing we could do." Tobias says aloud.

Caleb smiles triumphantly at himself and I do something before I realize I'm doing it. I kissed Tobias and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't seem to mind the sudden change of questioning to kissing. I'm standing on the tips of my toes. Tobias's hands move from my back down to my butt. I don't flinch away from his touch and I can't say I'm not enjoying it. Now, I'm not touching the floor. Tobias was holding me up from, yes, my butt. Caleb sucked in a gasp of air. I felt Tobias's smile on my mouth as we made out and knew that he knew what I was attempting to do. It was like my legs had a mind of their own because they wrapped around Tobias's waist. My back was pressed up against the white wall of the interrogation room and I really am enjoying this.

"What hap-" Caleb started, but stopped when he obviously saw me and Tobias.

Tobias gave me one last kiss and put me down. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up."

"Why were you guys just having a hard-core make out session right there? And why am I tied up in an interrogation room?"

Caleb's eyes weren't silver anymore. They were back to their original color. Green. I was right then. Caleb was under a simulation, but why? The door opened and Peter came in carrying a white briefcase. He walked over to me and Tobias and opened it. I took out the needle that contained the truth serum.

"So, Caleb, you can either tell us what Jeanine did or we can find out ourselves. You'll be very embarrassed." I said.

He shook his head as I walked over to him. He may be out of that simulation, but that doesn't mean he'll give us the information that we need from him. I stuck the needle into his neck and plunged the truth serum into my brother. I let Tobias ask the questions because he looked like he wanted to embarrass Caleb. Which would be pretty funny. We let the serum kick in before asking questions. Caleb isn't Divergent so he can't fight the truth serum like Tobias and I did.

"What did Jeanine do?" So he started with the most obvious question.

"Before Jeanine went to the computers at the top of the HQ building, she put me into a simulation. She said that I had to do what wasn't done before she died. Rid the factions of the Divergent. It's like she knew Tori would be there to kill her. I don't know what happened after she stuck the needle into my neck, but I do remember waking up here and seeing you grope my sister."

Tobias chuckled. His wasn't _groping _me. Groping would be not allowing the person to touch you but I let Tobias touch me so obviously it wasn't groping. Caleb can be so simple minded at times.

Tobias asked the next question. "What are your three biggest fears?"

We found out all we needed to so why not have some fun?

"Ducks, you, and you being with my sister."

"Ducks?" I wondered aloud.

I never thought he was afraid of _ducks. _"Yes, ducks." Caleb confirmed.

A series of giggles escaped from me and I quickly covered my mouth. Peter, who hadn't left the room, looked at me at the same time Tobias did. I motioned for Tobias to continue the questions.

He went all serious when asking this question. "How do we save Tris?"

"There is an antidote at the Erudite HQ. Jeanine wanted one in case Beatrice decided to let her use her mind."

"Is there a key needed?"

"Yes, it is in my pocket." Caleb handed over the key to Tobias.

Well, that was easy. We let Peter take Caleb to his holding cell. Tomorrow, Tobias and I decided, we'd go get the antidote. For now, I wanted to sleep. Tobias told me he had to talk to Zeke and for me to just go back to the apartment. When I arrived at the apartment, I got changed and made some coffee. Someone came up behind me, wrapped their arms around my waist, and kissed my neck. I twisted in their grip so I faced them. Tobias was smiling down at me. I returned the smile and pecked his lips. His hands, that were on my back, slipped under the shirt and now his hands were on my bare skin. They slide up and caressed my shoulders. I'm ready to get over my fear. I love Tobias and he loves me. He slips my shirt off and I unzip his jeans. He pulls away for a second to take off his clothes and when he's still pulled away, I do the same with the rest of my clothes. Next thing I know, we're on the bed, under the sheets. We were wrapped up in each other's arms. He had beats of sweat on his forehead and I was sore in places I never thought I would be. My head was on his chest and my eyes were closed. Before I fell asleep, I head him whisper "I love you".


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been updating again! Still reading a bunch of books. Anyway..**

**Tris POV **

When I woke in the morning, I was still wrapped in Tobias's arms. Trying not to wake him, I untangled myself and got dressed into a black shirt and jeans. Obviously the trying to not wake him part didn't work out very well. I was sitting on the floor of the bathroom puking and regretting having the coffee last night. Tobias, I guess, had heard me and came to investigate. He crouched down next to me, held my hair back, and rubbed my back soothingly.

"We'll get the antidote today. You're going to be fine." He kept telling me that I was going to be OK.

It didn't help that I was famished. Every time I drink or eat something, I end up on the floor of the bathroom. Tobias gets a hair tie and ties my hair back. I had let it grow out after cutting it in Amity. I have my doubts about this antidote. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I mean, I haven't been die-like sick. Maybe I just have the flu or something.

"When are we leaving?" I managed.

"Few minutes actually. With permission from Caleb, we'll be able to walk right in and get it."

"Do we have to go talk to him?"

"I will. I'll have Christina come for you and meet Uriah and me at the tracks."

I nod and wipe my mouth with a towel that Tobias handed me. He stood up and flushed the toilet after I shut the lid. Puking is very tiring. Oh, and it tastes _very _bad.

"When's Chris gonna be here?" I asked as Tobias pulled me to a standing position, keeping me pressed against him.

"I-" There's a knock on the door. "That's probably her."

Tobias lays me down on the couch and opens the door for Chris. "See you guys in a few." He kisses my forehead. "Check her temperature. She's burning up."

Chris nods and he runs out.

"Alright, so let's get you all better." She smiles evilly at me.

"Christina, what're you thinking?" I scooted back and fell backwards off the arm of the couch.

Chris runs over to me, grabs my arm, and drags me towards the tracks. I scream and struggle but she's got a firm hold on my arm.

"FOUR!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "FOUR! URIAH! ZEKE! HELP ME!"

Chris covers my mouth to muffle the screaming. So it sounds like, "OUUU! AHHH! EKKKK! EPPP EEEE!" I gave up after a while and left her drag me to the tracks. It was painful, if I might add. Chris uncovers my mouth as we go past the cells that hold my brother. I laugh to myself and ready myself for screaming.

"FOUR! URIAH! HELP ME!" I scream again and before Chris can drag me fast enough past the cells, Tobias, Uriah, and Peter come running out.

I feel myself being pulled faster and hear Chris laughing under her breath.

"Christina!" Tobias half laughs, half shouts.

"Sorry, Four, but Tris's got to forget about dying." She replies.

"She's going to kill me!" I shout and struggle some more. "Tobias, help!"

Uriah and Peter are bent over laughing as Tobias jogs after us.

"Come on, Christina. Just-" Tobias starts and I start dry heaving and a series of chills takes a hold of my body. "Tris!"

"Oh, Tris, I'm so sorry!" Chris stops abruptly and Tobias takes me in his arms.

I try to tell them I'm fine, but I start shaking. I can't tell if I'm cold or hot. Is the shaking because of chills? I sure hope so. Tobias lifts me up and we start running. At some point before the train arrives, I black out. At least the dry heaving and shaking stopped. When I blacked out, images of everything and everyone popped up. My mother and father, Caleb, Chris, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Al, Marlene, Susan, Robert, and even Peter, Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, my old home, my new apartment that I share with Tobias, the interrogation room. I came back into consciousness while being shaken by Tobias. I sucked in a sharp intake of air when I opened my eyes.

"Tris." Tobias breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake."

I sat up and grabbed my head immediately. My head throbbed painfully. Did Tobias throw me onto the train? Damn, I hope not. "T-tobias, are we almost there?"

"Almost." He confirmed.

"Actually, we're there." Chris pointed outside.

She's right. We are at Erudite. That means I have to jump. Oh man. Tobias helped me up, grabbed my hand, and we jumped together. I landed on top of him so I started laughing. While holding on to me, he stood up and then kissed me.

"Almost." He whispered into my ear.

I'm not going to be several days from dying after today. I'll be able to train the initiates with Tobias like we planned before this nonsense. No one stopped us as we walked through the lobby of the HQ. Tobias lead the way to a white room that held about a million different vials.

"Look for a gold liquid." Tobias informed them.

I sat on the floor with my back against one of the white walls while everyone else looked around. There were several mistakes in the scavenger hunt. After about ten minutes, Tobias came over to me holding a cylinder vial with gold liquid inside.

"Drink this."

"This better not taste bad." I downed the vial and coughed. "Ew, it tastes horrible!"

Tobias laughs. "Did you expect it to taste as good as the Dauntless desserts?"

"Actually, yes, I did."

"You feel better?" Uriah asked.

"Not really, but that's probably because it needs to take effect." I replied.


	15. Chapter 14

**OK, so anyone want a preview of the book I'm writing? Sorry I haven't updated yet again. I feel bad now... Oh, well... Anyone want anything to happen to Tris? Tobias? Anyone?**

**Tris POV**

"We should probably get back to the Dauntless compound." Christina says and helps me up. "Sorry for before."

I smiled brightly at her. "That was actually pretty fun. Besides, you couldn't have known."

"I know, but-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it." She nods and we start heading back.

I trail behind and Tobias notices. "You OK?" I nod quickly, but he doesn't buy it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I really hate lying to Tobias.

I'm not really sure how I feel. Happy? Joyful? Sick? Excited for capture the flag? I don't know. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk towards the oncoming train. After we jump on, I notice who was also in the car. With my luck, of course. Marcus.

"The two of you are needed." He says.

"B-but I- Nooo. Why?" I whined, stretching out why. I knew Tobias hated his father so why not make it enjoyable? He glared at me and I didn't stop. Tobias started to chuckle. "Can we play capture the flag first?"

"No."

"Why?" I stretched it out again.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Tobias was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. The corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. So close. Temper tantrum Tris. Nice name. Not really.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." I kept repeating.

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "I said no. Why are you acting like a child?"

Because I want to, I thought to myself. "Why can't we play first? Humm? Answer me."

He hesitated. Something's wrong but I don't care. I want to play. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Yes!" I cheered, throwing my fist into the air.

"I'd get started. You have until tomorrow. Then both of you are coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because both of you are needed in Abnegation."

That shut me up. I'd totally forgotten about that. It was mine and Tobias's turn to help in Abnegation. Rebuilding houses, watching the children, etc. It was time to jump out before I could reply. We'd decided to jump down into the net.

"I'm jumping first!" I yelled as I hit the roof top painfully, but I ignored it.

"I don't think so, Stiff!" Peter yelled and started running.

I ran and launched myself off the roof top and towards the hole in the ground. When I hit the next, I was laughing joyfully. That was awesome! I quickly rolled off and waited for everyone to come down. It was Peter, then Tobias, then Chris, then Uriah.

"I didn't think Stiffs would enjoy that so much." Peter said, noticing my uncontrollable laughter.

I was still laughing and decided to ignore the Stiff comments. As soon as I could stop laughing, I got up and bitch slapped Peter. Then I kicked him where guys shouldn't be kicked. Oops? He groaned and fell in pain. I stuck my tongue out and skipped away. The initiates were huddled by the chasm. I stopped abruptly and tried to back away, but I ran into Tobias.

"What happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I took a deep breath. "I think someone jumped."

Tobias let go of me and ran to the crowd. They parted and I could slightly see a body blown up with water. I let out a little cry and covered my mouth. Johanna ran over to me and pulled me away. She knows about Al and what happened. Every time I see the chasm I think about Al. I know what he did was wrong but that didn't mean he had to die.

"Who was it?" I barely managed.

Johanna was pulling me towards Tobias's apartment. She sighed. "Carter."

"Oh god, no." He might have tried to rape me, but he just killed himself. I might have wanted him dead, but by my hand not the chasm's.

Johanna nodded. "He said he was sorry."

"Do you know what he did?" I didn't mean for my voice to be so sharp but it didn't work very well.

"Yes." She lead me to the kitchen and made me some tea.

"Just because one of them are dead doesn't mean we can't still play capture the flag."

Johanna laughed. "Should I round up the initiates?"

"Absolutely." She started to go but I stopped her. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you at the tracks?"

"Yep."

Last time I checked, the sun was going down so it should be dark. Ferris Wheel time!

"Ready?" Tobias handed me a paintball gun.

Everyone was was dressed for combat with paintball guns. I smiled evilly at him. "I'm always ready."

"Try not to kill anyone."

"Now why would you say that?" I batted my eyes innocently.

He chuckled and kissed me.

"No kissing!" Uriah yelled and shot us.

I shot back and Chris stepped in between. "Save it for outside."

I frowned and jumped onto the train, followed by everyone else. Uriah stood by Chris and Tobias by me.

"Cathy." I said.

"Kara."

"Sara."

"Brock."

"Nick."

"Elizabeth."

"Johanna."

"Jack."

"Cocoa."

"Stephen."

"Crystal."

"Damien."

"Miles."

"That's uneven." Chris commented.

I thought about this for a moment. "Uriah can play."

He cheered and thanked me. I laughed at him. "We should be getting off any moment now."

When it was time, Tobias and I jumped out of the car and landed in the grass. "Where to?" He asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want to climb."

"Why not?"

"Yay. Alright pansycakes, we should scout out where they should be hiding their flag."

Johanna climbed the tree closest to her and it was pretty high. "I'll stay up here."

"OK." While the rest of them looked around, Tobias and I slipped away.

The Ferris wheel was just how we left it. Still standing.


	16. Chapter 15

**I was given a suggestion and so I'm going to try it out... Idk...**

**Tris POV**

Everyone else was hiding by or in the carousel. I totally forgot to give them the flag. Oops. I quickly run back to them and I pull the flag out of my pocket.

"In ten minutes, the next team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect." Whoa, did I just say that?

When they turn away, I escape back to Tobias. He was laughing at me. "Forgot to giver them the flag. Tsk, tsk."

I punch him playfully. "It's not my fault. I want to see where Christina hides their flag."

"And you think we'll be able to see it?"

"We? You're coming with me?"

"I'm certainly not going to let you go up by yourself. Remember what happened last time?"

Yeah, I do. I slipped and Tobias turned the Ferris wheel on to get me off. Good times. Good times. I grab the first rung and start to climb. When Tobias started to climb, I was already up by a few feet. Taller then he was anyway. The higher I get, the stronger the wind is. I pull myself closer to the bars. We climb a little farther and the wind howls, loosening my grip on the bars. I frantically try to pull myself closer but the wind just keeps coming on stronger. I feel a hand on my back pressing me forward.

"You're OK." Tobias assures me.

I nod tightly and after a bit more climbing we reach the platform. I shift to make room for Tobias and let my legs dangle off the side.

"I'm surprised you're not hyperventilating." I laugh at him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Tris."

"What can I say? I do try my best. Wanna go higher?"

"Really, Tris?"

"Absolutely!"

**Tobias POV **

We begin climbing again, and then suddenly, Tris stops. She _lets go of her rung _and she _points._

Now I'm extremely nervous, so I climb up until my feet are on the same rungs as her feet, my legs on either side of her, so if she falls back, at least she'll be falling against me, and not against the ground, plummeting to her death.

"This is the same thing you did the first time we climbed up here." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Because I love you."

"And I love you."

I want to wrap my arms around her, but I don't. I mentally shake myself and kiss her neck. She shivers and grabs the bars again. I move her hair and kiss her neck again.

"_Tobias." _She complains. "Come on climb." She laughs and begins to climb.

We climb for a little longer and then she tells me to start climbing down. I laugh and do what she says. Tris was high on the Ferris wheel for quite a bit after I jumped off.

"Tris!" I called.

"I don't feel well, Tobias!" She called back.

"Your almost down! Jump!"

She screams a little bit on the way down, but she lands safely in my arms.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. I found the flag." She smiles triumphantly as I put her down.

**Tris POV**

I can't believe I found the flag again. They hid it in the same spot. Did Chris think I wouldn't climb the Ferris wheel again?

"Same spot." I told Tobias as we headed back to the carousel.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Johanna asked as we came into view. "And where'd you guys go?"

"Ferris wheel and we know where the flag is."

"Awesome!"

"You went on the Ferris wheel?" Cocoa asked me.

"Again." I smiled brightly.

Tobias shakes his head and chuckles. I frown.

"There's something off about this. Christina knew I was going to climb. Why would she hide it in the same spot?"

"Ambush?" Miles suggested.

"Crap," I sighed. "We'll split up. Some of us will stay here. The others will go get the flag."

Everyone agreed with yes's and smiles.

"Tobias will go with you to see who grabs the flag first. I'm going to stay here and see who gets to our flag first. You guys better get going."

Tobias smiles at me and jogs off with Cathy, Nick, and Johanna while Cocoa, Crystal, and Miles stayed behind with me. The four of us were waiting about ten minutes before Uriah came out and started shooting at random. I shot him in the back of the head with orange paint. He pouted and three others came out shooting, but cheering erupted from the northeast and the rest of my team came back with the flag. Chris walked back with them covered with multicolored paint. I'm pretty sure she was angry.

"Maybe next time!" I shouted over to her.

She stuck her tongue out but smiled. She can't stay mad. I walked over to her and, together, we headed back to the compound.

"Tris, I thought you said that you weren't sick." Christina was holding back my hair as I puked my guts out into the toilet.

"I'm not." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Then what's- Oh, Tris!"

"What?" I leaned back.

Tobias had gone down to the dorm to put up the results and I was here, with Christina, puking again.

"Did you get over your fear?" She lowered her voice.

"_Christina!" _

"What?" She laughed. "Did you? I mean, we need to get answers."

"Fine. Yes, I did. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. You need to check."

"Check?"

"Get the freaking pee stick!"

I had a disgusted look on my face. I could tell from the way Christina glared at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. I groaned.

"You're buying it."

"I'm going to be its godmother."

"I'm probably not even pregnant."

"Yes, you are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

I rolled my eyes and waited for Christina to come back with the stick. When she did, she threw it at me.

"Well? Get out so I can pee."

"Fine, but as soon as you do I'm coming in."

"OK, now shoo."

After she left I peed on the stick and let her back in. Every two seconds she'd ask me if it was positive. My answer would always be the same. I don't know. When I checked again a plus sign was there. I looked up at her. She screamed joyfully.

"Shhhh!" I threw a roll of toilet paper at her.

"I'm going to be a godmother! I'm so happy!"

"How do I tell Tobias?"

Christina stopped abruptly. "Oh. I never thought about that. Can I tell him?"

"No! I will, but when?"

"When he comes back of course."

"Should I wait?"

"No, it could totally mess up your relationship."

I sighed. When will there be a good time to tell him I'm pregnant? We have to go to Abnegation and help out or Marcus will have our heads.

**Sigh... If you don't like it I'll make a new chapter. Just pm me**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

"I'm going to stand here until you tell him." Christina was leaning up against the bathroom door frame while I sat on the couch.

We were waiting for Tobias to arrive so I could tell him before we go to Abnegation. How do I tell him? Do I just say that I'm pregnant?

"Christina, what if he doesn't want it? What if he-"

"Don't even think like that. He'll want it as much as you do."

"Want what?" Tobias walked into the apartment.

"Tobias, hi." I waved sheepishly.

"What's wrong?"

"You may want to sit down." Christina motions for him to sit next to me on the couch.

He does but he looks concerned. "Tris, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nod and take a deep breath. "W-we're going to have a baby." I said shakily.

"What?"

"We're going to have a baby." I said more firmly.

What happened next surprised me. He _hugged _me. I wasn't expecting him to. I thought he'd get mad and tell me to get rid of it. When he pulled back, I could see tears running down his face.

"You're positive?"

I smiled through tears of my own. "Positive. Christina made me take a test."

He hugged me again, this time not letting go.

"See? Aren't you glad I made you tell him?" Christina said.

"You didn't want to tell me?" Tobias pulled away.

Gee thanks, Christina. "I-I didn't know how you were going to react. I thought you'd leave me or tell me to get rid of it." I said honestly.

"I could never do that to you, Tris. I love you and you're going to make a great mom."

"You're going to be a great father."

"You'll probably give Zeke permission to take them zip-ling as soon as they can walk and teach them how to fight at three."

"How'd you guess?" I laughed lightly.

He kissed me and whispered something against my lips. I'm pretty sure it was I love you or I'm so happy.

"How about we not tell anybody until you're growing?" Tobias suggests.

"Yeah, Christina, please don't tell anyone. Even though I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I can't do something."

"Aww what about Uriah?"

"No!"

"OK." She pouted.

Only Christina and Tobias will know about my pregnancy. Good. We'll keep it on the down low. I sighed.

"We still have to go to Abnegation."

"We can still go. I just don't want you doing anything that can harm you or the baby."

"You're right. I won't. I'm probably going to help out with the children or directing people to new homes."

Christina's eyes widened. "I want to come with you."

"Why? You went last week."

"I want to see you with the kids. Besides we're going to talk about baby names. Oh, and baby showers. Will you guys get married now?"

I looked at Tobias. My face heated up and I could tell by Tobias's grin that it was red.

"I was going to do this at dinner, but it seems best to do it now."

He got off the couch, knelt down, pulled out out a box, and took my hand. "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

In the box was a beautiful gold ring with an engraving on it. _Four & Six._

I nodded. "Yes. Absolutely."

We kissed and Christina cleared her throat. "Two things. I'm planning this wedding and you guys should get going. The train should be here any moment."

Christina wasn't kidding either. Tobias and I ran out of the apartment and arrived at the tracks just in time. Tobias jumped in first and then helped me in. We sat on the right side of the car with our backs up against the wall. Tobias looked around the car before he faced me and put his hands on my stomach. I laughed at him and he made a face. I laughed even harder.

"It's not funny. Mommy's just being rude to daddy." He lifts my shirt and kisses my stomach.

He's serious about this. He really wants this baby.

"I'm sorry."

This time he laughs. "Apology accepted."

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me gently. It was gentle at first anyway. Then his free hand was at my back, pressing me against him and the kiss deepened. His hands moved to my waist, lifting my shirt slightly, and sliding over my stomach. Then I accidently ruined the moment by giggling.

"What?" He grinned.

"I-I don't know." I giggled some more.

Tobias looked backwards and hopped up. "Crap, we have to jump. Come on."

He helps me up and we jump from the moving train. Like he wanted it this way, instead of hitting the ground I landed on him. He grinned up at me. I got up and gave him a hand. Marcus was leaning up against a telephone pole shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes and walked right past him into Abnegation.

"You're late." Marcus follows.

"Yeah, so? We're late by a minute or two." I snap.

"A minute or two in which people could already have their houses."

"Shut up! Marcus, they'll understand. No one goes by what you say anyway! Just shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Just go help the builders, girl."

"Actually, Tris is going to give the family's houses and help with the children."

"No, she's not. She's scheduled to help with repairs. You're helping the children."

"We're changing jobs. Tris, go to Missy. She's at your old house."

I nod and run to my old house before Marcus could say anything. Tobias was right. Missy was waiting for me in the kitchen with Christina. What the hell is Christina doing here? How did she even get here without us knowing?

"I told you I wanted to come. I took a short cut and jumped into one of the cars closest to the front."

"Sneaky."

"Yep." She smiled triumphantly. "Come on, Trisy-Poo. We're going to give people houses!"

Christina grabbed my arm and marched with me across the street. People were lined up in front of the houses waiting to get their own. It must have been at least five hours before we finished. It was extremely hot out and I must be soaked with sweat by now.

"Christina, it's really hot out."

"Is there water somewhere?"

"I have no idea."

"Trisy-Poo, you look pale. Sit down. I'll go find some water."

"Trisy-Poo?" I laughed at my new nickname as Christina crossed the street to my old house.

Hopefully she'll find some water. I laid down on the sidewalk and closed my eyes. I heard foot steps walking towards me and ice cold water was dumped all over me.

"Christina!" I screamed.

Laughing erupted from over head. I opened my eyes. Christina was leaning over me with a bucket and a container with water in it.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were dehydrated. Your baby needs some water." She whispered the last part and handed me the container.

I sat up and downed most of the water. "Thanks."

"I need my godchild to be hydrated."

"Of course. Of course."

"Where's Tobias again?"

"I don't know? With, uh, Marcus I think."

Marcus. Why is he with Marcus? "Why?"

"Marcus wanted to talk to him."

"I need to get to Tobias. Marcus isn't allowed to talk to him."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Look! Tobias is right there."

Christina was right. There was Tobias. No bruises or anything. He was fine and walking towards us. I laid back down and waited for him to be standing right next to me.

"Tris? Why are you laying down?"

"It's hot out." I replied coolly.

"Besides, Four, it's Trisy-Poo not Tris."

"Trisy-Poo?" He laughed.

"Yes, Trisy-Poo. Got a problem with it?"

"Uh, no. I won't be using it though."

"Good."

"Tobias, do we have to come back tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Yeah, you have to finish up your job."

"Crap. Oh, well. Christina, are you coming? Tobias could stay at the compound and you can come with me."

"Now why can't I come?"

"The initiates. Besides your job is done."

"True. Alright, but you have to promise to be careful."

"I promise."

"She's going to be fine, Four."

Tobias helped me up and the tree of us walked back to the tracks.


	18. Chapter 17

**I love you guys. Like honestly. Your reviews make me feel like my writing isnt crap. **

**Tris POV**

I was walking by myself down the hallway with a lollipop in my mouth. I'm not quite sure what kind though. Christina is supposed to meet me at the tracks. She promised Tobias last night that she would. After we'd gotten off the train, Tobias had brought me me back to the apartment to sleep because Christina had told him I was supposedly dehydrated still. He'd been running back and forth, kitchen to bedroom, all night because of me. I feel really bad. Nightmares about the baby dying or Tobias ditching me.

"Good morning, Trisy-Poo!" Christina shouted over the uproar of the wind.

The train had already started going by when I arrived. We picked up a jog that turned into a run and jumped onto one of the train cars. I landed on my side next to Christina, who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting up.

Christina pointed to the side of the car. Peter and some girl were staring at us. They must have been making out because they stared at us in disbelief. He's probably thinking, _Just my luck that Stiff jumped into my car._ I hate this guy so much.

"Stiff." He sneered.

"Peter." I mimicked his tone.

He got up, fists clenched, narrowed eyes. How can this be my fault? Why am I going to get beat up for something I can't control? Tobias isn't going to be too happy if something happened to me. Christina jumped up and guarded me.

"Don't protect the Stiff. It can fight for itself."

I rolled my eyes. "Four isn't going to be too happy with you."

Peter flinched when I said Four. He remembers what happened last time. Peter ended up getting beat up pretty badly. "He's not here now is he?"

"No, but Christina is."

"Lay off her, Peter." Christina said.

"It's not like she could have known we were in here." The girl he was with stood up for me.

"Not you too!" He complained.

"You can't go around trying to beat Tris up every time she does something."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

Peter seemed to listen to her. He turned away and when Christina began to sit, he threw a punch. It hit me square in the chest and I skidded backwards, hitting the other side of the train car. Christina ran over to me and the other girl screamed. My chest feels like there's a hole in the middle of it. Besides the pain, it was hard to breath.

"Shit, Tris! Four's going to kill us! Peter especially." Christina said.

I took a deep breath, as deep as I could anyway.

"You're lucky we're jumping, Peter, because I would beat the crap out of you."

"I'm coming." The girl who'd ran over a second ago said.

They helped me stand and we jumped. Nobody ended up on the floor. How? Oh, well. No time for questions. I leaned against Christina and we walked into Abnegation. Missy rushed over.

"Are you OK? Do you need a doctor?"

I waved it off. "No, just point us to the station."

"It's over there." She pointed to Tobias's old house.

Such a coincident don't you think? We walked over. There were about two dozen kids in here. Instead of bringing me to the kids, Christina brought me to the kitchen. She sat me on the counter.

"You're wearing a bra, right?"

I nodded. She cut the shirt in half so it was easier for me to take off. The was a huge bruise already forming the the center of my chest, next to where my heart should be.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts. Is there something I can take?"

Christina looked at my stomach and shook her head. She doesn't want me taking anything because of the baby. All right, fine.

"OK then. I'll definitely need a new shirt. What about Tobias? What's he going to say?"

"He'll probably never let you out of his sight again until you give birth. Every time he leaves you, you manage to get hurt in some way."

"It's not my fault that Peter punched me. Do you think we could hide it some way?"

"No." She laughed and shook her head.

I sighed. "Great."

"Tris?" Tobias came jogging through the door.

"What are you doing here, Tobias?"

"Cathy called me. Said Peter punched you. I-" He stared at the huge bruise on my chest.

"I'm just going to leave." Christina slipped away.

Neither of us said anything. Tobias walked over to me and lightly touched the bruise. I winced in response. His eyes found mine and his hands grabbed my bare waist. I was almost as tall as him now. The counter was pretty tall. He chuckled.

"You should watch yourself, Tris."

"Yeah." I leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted like coffee and tooth paste.

He stepped closer so I was against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He chuckled, again, against my lips.

"There are children in the room next door."

I frowned.

"Later."

I shook my head. "I have kitchen duty."

"I'll figure it out." He says.

"Go back to the compound. I'll be fine."

"You said that last time."

This time I laughed. "So? I can say it again."

"Put on a shirt. I don't want any of the older boys getting any ideas." I laughed again and he shut me up with a kiss. "I wasn't kidding. You're mine."

"I don't have a shirt."

"Have my shirt then." He pulled off his shirt and placed it over my head.

I put my arms threw the sleeves. The shirt was huge, but it smelt like Tobias so I don't care that it's huge on me.

"Thank you." He helped me off the counter and I hugged him one last time.

He looked really hot without a shirt. "I'll see you later." He kissed me again and walked away.

"Are you ready to come back?" Christina asked, walking back to me.

I hugged myself and followed her out to the children. Tobias wasn't kidding. There were four fifteen year old boys, ten toddlers, four fifteen year old girls, two babies, and four seven year olds.

"Since there a number of fifteen year olds, we will be sending you to the faction of your choice. That's where you'll live for the rest of your life."

Six of the eight wanted to go to Dauntless which surprised me quite a bit. The other two wanted to go to Amity.

"OK, well, I'll take the new Dauntless initiates back with me later and Christina, you can get Marcus to bring them to Amity."

"Sure."

"What do we do about the little ones?"

"Try to find them homes I guess. "

I picked up a baby and Christina picked up the other. We took the other little ones, with the help of the eight older kids, to Missy. She was going to instruct us to where we should take the kids. A bunch of the kids were going to the same house. Looks like that family wants a lot of kids. Can they even have five kids? Seven of the kids were going to Amity because there weren't enough families looking for kids. The other four, including the two babies and two seven year olds, were coming with me back to Dauntless. When Christina was sure that Marcus had a hold of all the kids going to Amity, she helped me get everyone onto the moving train.

"Christina, do you want to take them to the net or should I?"

"I will. You can take the babies into the compound using the steps. I don't even think Four wants you to be using the net entrance."

"You're probably right. It's time for you to get off anyway."

Christina handed me the other baby and jumped from the train being followed by the eight kids. I'm surprised all of them made it across to the building. This means Tobias and I will have to train them separately or wait until next year. When it was time for me to jump off, I did and didn't roll on the ground. Landing on my feet took all of my will power. I didn't want to get the babies hurt. I quickly walked down the steps and met Christina in the Pit.

"Where do we take them?" I asked.

"I don't know. Oh, wait. Over there. See Uriah waiting with a bunch of families? That's where these four belong. Alright you two, go with Six here. She's going to take you to your new home."

The two seven year olds followed me to Uriah. Two families were waiting.

"Who's going with who?" I asked Uriah.

"One toddler and one baby."

I did as he said and then watched them walk off as two happy families.

"Uh, Tris, why are you crying?"

"What I'm not- Oh, shit." I _was _crying. Stupid hormones. "I don't know. Tell Tobias I'll be in the kitchen."

"Um sure."


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks again guys. For all the reviews. They're totally supermegafoxyawesomehot! **

**Tris POV **

Kitchen duty wasn't very fun. I had to make the Dauntless members dinner. Everyone's finally left the dining hall so I can eat now. I grabbed a hamburger and went to go sit at my normal table. Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Shauna were sitting there, playing cards. I laughed. They all turned to look at me and smiled.

"Can we have dinner now?" Uriah asked.

"You guys could have eaten."

"Four forced us to wait."

"You didn't have to do that." I took a seat next to Tobias and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I did. Now, are we allowed to get some food?"

"Sure. The rest of it's in the kitchen."

They all got up and went into the kitchen. Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias had three hamburgers on their tray while Shauna and Christina only had two. I know I'm eating for two, but honestly I'm not all that hungry. Tobias told me I should start eating healthy, but I don't really listen much. I know I'll hear from him later about it, but I don't care. When Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina finished eating they said good night and left, leaving me and Tobias at the table. I sighed.

"I have to clean."

"I'll help." He helped me up and picked up a mop.

Instead of mopping, Tobias started dancing. Horribly. I laughed at him. He was doing the tango with a mop that didn't even have arms or legs.

"Tobias you suck at dancing."

"That's not true."

"Yes. Yes, it is." He dropped the mop and walked over to me.

"I've never been able to dance." Tobias said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, well, neither have I so this baby doesn't stand a chance. It's going to be a horrible dancer just like its parents."

Someone cleared their throat and Tobias and I jumped apart. Shauna was sitting in her wheelchair staring at us.

"Aren't you lucky I told the rest of them to go back without me?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Came to see if you guys wanted to play a game, but I see I've learned some valuable information. Tris, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Who else knows?" She smiled evilly.

"Just Christina. You can't tell anyone though."

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm at least invited to the wedding right?"

"How do you know we didn't already get married?" Tobias said.

"Because you wanted to wait. Now when is it. I want to clear my calender."

I laughed. "We don't know."

"Don't know? Well, when you figure it out, tell me. Forget the game. Have fun." She said and wheeled herself out of the dining hall.

Crap. This secret isn't going to be safe for very long. How long did I think we could hide it? I'll be showing sooner or later.

"Tobias." I whined. "I don't want to clean."

He grinned at me. "There isn't much to clean."

"Not out here. The actual kitchen."

"Oh. That's different. Come on, then. Let's get started."

Tobias cleaned the floor while I washed the dishes. Or, at least that's how it started. We had finished cleaning and the sink was filled with bubbles so I threw some at him. He was putting the mop away at the time so he looked at me and shook his head. I threw some more and ducked behind a counter. I could hear his quiet footsteps coming closer. Just when I thought I wouldn't get wet, I got soaked. Tobias dumped a bucket of water and bubbles all over me.

"So that's how you want to play." I got up and scooped up water in a different bucket.

I threw it at Tobias and ran away from him. He was laughing. Creepily. Uh, oh. I was cornered and facing a wall. Tobias came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. I giggled and clamped my mouth shut. He begins tracing circles on my shoulders. I turn around to face him. He's smiling. I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him. He picks me up and puts me on the counter. My legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer to me. He pulls off my shirt and his hands inch up my naked back. Since we were soaked, it felt like there was only an extra layer of skin between us. I slide off the counter and drag Tobias to the floor. He props himself up on his elbows and leans over me. I clench his shirt in my hands and draw him to me. His lips crush down on mine and he nudges my mouth open. I let go of his shirt and wrap my arms around him. He places a hand on my back and presses me against his chest. Tobias rolls onto his back and I scramble to sit on his chest. I lean forward and kiss him while his hands hold me down. He pulls away and kisses the tattoo on my collarbone. I run my hands through his hair and roll off of him. He starts to complain, but I put his hand on my stomach and close my eyes. Tobias traces circles on my stomach and I shiver.

"Cold?" He asks.

"No."

He chuckles in response.

"When do I have to go to the doctors?"

"Three weeks from now."

"I'll be starting to show."

"I know. You can just wear really loose shirts."

"A-are you sure about this?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Absolutely. Are you?"

I took a deep breath. "As long as we're going through this together."

"We'll always be together."

"We should get the water cleaned up."

"Yeah, we should." He stood up, grabbed my shirt, helped me up, and helped me put it on.

I gave him a quick kiss and went to get some towels. When I came back, we dried up the water and headed back to the apartment in silence.


	20. Chapter 19

**Tris POV**

**3 weeks later **

Doctors. Doctors. Doctors. Stupid doctors. I was fumbling around with my shoe, trying to untie it so I could put it on my foot and then tie it again. I threw down the shoe in frustration and walked outside where Tobias was waiting for me. He looked down at my feet.

"Why-" I held up my hand.

"I couldn't get the stupid thing on."

He smirked at me and I punched him in the arm. "OK, I won't laugh."

"Good. Now come on. Before I freeze to death."

"Are you cold?"

"Not really, but come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

The doctor who was waiting for us was sworn to secrecy. Christina had been pestering me because she wanted to be there.

"Since I'm going to be its godmother, it's only right that I'm present during the doctor visits." She had said.

Tobias agreed immediately, but it took me several days to agree. The past three weeks have probably been torturous for Tobias. Staying up with me if I couldn't sleep, helping me calm down after nightmares, bringing me food, making sure I ate healthy, and it's only been three weeks. He'll probably be dead after nine months with me. Maybe even before. Hopefully not, but still. I've told him I was sorry numerous times but he doesn't want my apologies. He said that he didn't mind doing these things with/for me. I've actually started to show. My once flat stomach has raised slightly. Raised enough for me to notice. The bruise on my chest had vanished after a week and a half. Tobias and I had turned a hallway. At the end of it, Christina and Dr. Swiftwater were waiting for us. They were staring at my feet.

"You shouldn't be barefoot." Dr. Swiftwater informed me.

I shrugged. "Couldn't get the shoe untied."

Dr. Swiftwater shook her head, but I could see a smile on her face as she turned to lead us into a room. In the room was a table/seat/bed thing, a monitor, and two extra chairs.

"All right, Tris, lay down and lift your up your shirt to the top of your stomach." Dr. Swiftwater said and went to turn on the monitor.

I did as she said and Christina squealed in excitement.

"Now you won't be able to hear a heartbeat today, but when you come back in three weeks we'll be able to. I'm just going to check that your baby is growing correctly through the ultrasound."

I nodded as Dr. Swiftwater rubbed gel onto my stomach and rubbed a stick like thingy that was connected to the monitor around in the gel. An image appeared on the screen. After a few minutes of waiting for an answer Dr. Swiftwater finally said something.

"Right now your baby seems very healthy. Make sure you come back in three weeks." Dr. Swiftwater pulled my shirt down and turned off the monitor.

"Thanks again, Dr. Swiftwater." I said as Tobias helped me off the table/seat/bed thing.

"Anytime. Now hurry off before someone catches you here."

Christina said she would help Tobias put the initiates through their fear landscapes today because I wanted to go see Caleb, who was still in the Dauntless prison cells.

"Be careful." Tobias kisses me and runs off with Christina.

"Always." I called to him.

I heard their laughter as I walked the opposite way. Caleb was laying on the bed face down when I walked in.

"Hi, Caleb." He looked up at me and scrambled to a sitting position.

"Hi, Beatrice."

"Tris. Just call me Tris, OK?"

He nodded. "What's up?"

"I came to invite you to my wedding."

"Your wedding? Who are- oh, no, Tris."

"It is not your decision."

" He knocked you up, didn't he? I'm not coming to the wedding."

Tears rimmed my eyes. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

The tears fell down my cheeks.

"Oh, Tris, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it." I walked out, leaving him feeling sorry.

I can't believe my own brother doesn't want to come to my wedding. Christina even helped pick out a date. A month from now. May 18. I picked up a run and ran towards the apartment. Tears were coming faster and it blurred my vision. I didn't see anyone in front of me until it was too late. I ran into Uriah and Zeke.

"Tris?" There was concern in Zeke's voice.

I broke down and slumped into Uriah's arms. My legs were traitors. I could have kept running. A heart wrenching sob escaped my lip and was muffled by Uriah's tear soaked shirt.

"We should bring her to Four." Uriah said.

"But we don't know where he is." Zeke explained.

"Christina said they were going to be putting the initiates through their fear landscapes."

Another sob took a hold of my body and shook it. I have to stop crying. They can't take me to Tobias. I told him I'd be fine, but I just can't make my legs obey. They turned to jello. Uriah scooped me up into his arms and I kept my face buried in his shirt. When the next sob escaped me, they started running. Avoiding everyone along the way. I knew we'd arrived at our destination when I heard Johanna ask what happened.

"Where's Four?" Zeke ignored Johanna's question.

"Christina and Four are in that room reviewing the landscapes."

Uriah took off through the door and-

"What happened?" Tobias asked, taking me from Uriah.

"We don't know. She came running through the hall and crashed into me, crying, but then she started sobbing and we ran here." Uriah explained.

I know the hormones didn't help the situation.

"Tris, look at me." Tobias lifted my chin so I'd look at him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"C-caleb."

"What about him?" Zeke asked. "We need answers."

I took a deep breath. They were going to find our sooner or later. "I went to Caleb to invite him to the wedding. He's like, 'He got you knocked up, didn't he? I'm not coming to the wedding.'"

"You guys are getting married How come we're just finding out about this?" Uriah asked.

"I didn't send the invitations yet." Christina frowned.

"So, Tris, are you? Pregnant, I mean?" Zeke asked softly.

I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that. Good job, Four."

"You can't tell anyone else. I'll be telling everyone at the wedding. Shauna and Christina are the only other ones that know."

"That's why she looked so happy when she came back from the dining hall a few weeks ago."

I shrugged. I'm glad I finally got that off my chest. My friends had the right to know.

"So how far along are you?" Uriah asked as Tobias sat down in a chair with me on his lap.

"About three weeks and five days."

"You've known for _three weeks and five days _and you haven't told us?"

"I wanted to wait until I was showing."

"Bull shit. We should have been told." I glared at Uriah. "It was a joke."

"Uh, Uriah, has anyone every told you not to mess with a pregnant woman?" Tobias asked casually.

"No, Four. I've never met any. Have you?"

"I'm getting married to one."

Everyone laughed at Uriah. He frowned.

"We should go back to the apartment." Tobias whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let Tobias carry me back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Dear Guest, If you thought that moment was supposed to be just for the couple you thought wrong. I understand what you're saying and I would have loved it that way but you know how Christina is. Anyway, now that the rest of their friends know it won't ever be the same.**

**Tris POV **

**Three weeks later**

"Tris, you have to wear the shoes. Don't make me get Four." Zeke was chasing me around the apartment trying to get me to put on the shoes.

"No! Besides, Tobias is already at the doctors with Christina." I said and slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Uriah!" Zeke called.

Crap. I'd forgotten he was in the apartment.

"Got her!" Uriah called back.

He was in the room with me. Uriah grabbed me and opened the door. Zeke came in and wrestled my shoes on. I stuck my tongue out at them when they successfully managed to get my shoes on.

"Let's go check out your baby." Uriah patted my now more noticeable stomach.

It had grown in the past three weeks. From only noticeable by me to noticeable by my friends through my regular shirts. I had to use looser shirts now so no on could tell. Zeke and Uriah had become Tobias's best men. Yes, best _men. _Shauna and Christina were my brides maids. I wouldn't let Christina be my maid of honor because it wouldn't be fair to Shauna.

"Do I have to go in?" I whined.

"Seriously, Tris? Come on, just go in." Zeke opened the door and dragged me in.

Tobias was laying down on the bed thing and Christina was on a chair beside it. Dr. Swiftwater was fixing the monitor. When Zeke let go of me, I frowned at him and went to sit on Tobias. Tobias pulled me up to him and kissed my stomach.

"Four, off. Tris, on." Dr. Swiftwater instructed.

Tobias slid off and I laid back. Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Tobias surrounded me. Dr. Swiftwater pulled my shirt up and rubbed gel over the baby bump. She took the stick thing out and rolled it over the gel.

"If you listen closely, you can hear the heartbeat. W-wait a second."

What's wrong? "Is something wrong?" Panic was creeping into my voice.

"Nothing's wrong. There isn't just one heartbeat. There's two." She smiled.

I sat there in shock while Zeke cheered. Since Uriah and Christina were one of the baby's godparents, it was only fair that Zeke and Shauna were let in on the fun. That's when Shauna walked in. No wheelchair or anything. I think I was so shocked that I might have fainted. I say I think because I had closed my eyes and then I opened them to everyone but Tobias and Dr. Swiftwater were staring down at me. Tobias was talking in the background.

"Four, this is normal in pregnancies. She's fine and so are the babies." Dr. Swiftwater answered him.

Tobias sighed and turned around to look down at me. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed I was awake.

"So, uh, why is everyone staring at me?" I sat up and grabbed my throbbing head.

I forgot that happens when I faint.

"You sort of fainted." Shauna said.

"Sort of?" Uriah snorted. "Four started freaking out."

Christina smacked him.

Dr. Swiftwater turned to me. "If you want you can come back in a week to find out their gender."

"No. No ones finding out the genders. It's going to be a surprise." I said.

Everyone else started to complain.

"Dr. Swiftwater, if you tell any of them anything, you will regret it." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Dr. Swiftwater gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go talk to Johanna. See you guys later." I kissed Tobias and skipped down the hall.

I'm not going to Johanna. Caleb had sent a guard to get me this morning. He's lucky I was the one who opened he door.

"You wanted to talk?" I glared at Caleb.

"I've decided I wanted to come to your wedding."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought about it. Since none of our other family is alive I wanted to be there for you." His voice lowered. "So are you pregnant, Tris?"

I nodded, unsure. He sighed and pat the bed. I took a seat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and i tensed up. He must have felt it because he let me go.

"I'm going to be an uncle."

**Tobias POV**

Zeke had taken Uriah, Shauna, Christina, and I out to celebrate. We were celebrating the twins and Shauna's ability to walk. She told us that she's been able to walk for the past three weeks. Whatever. It's cool that she's able to walk again, but I wish she'd have told us sooner. Jack, Johanna's boyfriend, was wondering through the Pit.

"Jack, do you know where Johanna is?" I asked, skeptical of where Tris and Johanna were talking.

"Abnegation. It was her turn to help out." Jack replied.

"Why would Tris go to Abnegation?" Uriah asked.

"She didn't." I sighed.

Why would Tris lie to us? Lie to me?

"Then where is she?"

"A pregnant woman couldn't have gotten far." Zeke interrupted.

"But a pregnant Tris could have." Christina laughed. "And do quite a bit of damage, might I add."

**Tris POV**

Caleb and I had talked for a little while longer and then I left, seeking excitement. Or just being curious. I'm going to go through my fear landscape. Should I? No. Will I ever hear the end of it if Tobias finds out? No.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a familiar voice.

I whipped myself around. Peter was standing behind me. "Yes, I'm going to talk to Johanna."

"No, you're not. Johanna's at Abnegation. Anyway, I heard you and Four are getting married in ten days."

"Yeah? So?" He walked closer.

"So, I wanted to have a little fun with the bride-to-be before Four got you all to himself." Before I could make my escape, Peter pushed me up against a wall.

"Get away from me, you creep." I spat at him.

"I don't think I will." He put his hands under the hem of my shirt and let his hands rest on my waist.

I twisted away from his grip and kicked him where it hurt. What I didn't want to happen, happened. His hand glided across my stomach and his eyes widened in surprise. Before he could say anything, I ran for it.

"Tris, I'm sorry!" He caught up to me. "I wish I'd known."

"What? You wouldn't have tried to rape me if you'd _known _I was pregnant? You disgusting pig!"

"I'm so sorry. Cara dared me to do it. I wasn't going to rape you. Just, uh, grope you."

I bitch slapped him.

"I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

"Tris, I promise I won't do anything to you. H-how long have you, uh." He pointed to my stomach.

I sighed. "About six weeks."

His eyes widened. "Oh, Tris! Now I'm really, really sorry!"

I can't believe this guys is actually apologizing to me. "I really need to go."

"I'll escort you. It's the least I can do."

I shook my head. "Uh, no! You can't." I said quickly.

"Tris, where're you going?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nowhere."

"Tris."

"The fear landscapes." I squeaked.

"Does Four know?"

"No, of course not. He didn't even know I was over here. I told him I was going to talk to Johanna."

Peter shook his head sadly. "How long do you think it will take before they realize where Johanna is?"

"Not very long. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned, but he grabbed my wrist.

"C-can I come?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

**Tobias POV **

"Uriah and Christina, split up and look around here. Zeke and Shauna, you guys go by the tracks. If any of you catch her, grab her and run for it. She'll most likely kick and scream, but ignore that." I told them. "Uh, Jack, thanks. See you later."

Jack walked away leaving us. I nodded and they ran off. Now, where would Tris have gone? The apartment maybe? I ran to the apartment. When I arrived and walked in, no one was there. It was still messy from when Zeke and Uriah caught Tris.

"Tris!" I called out.

No response. I ran out and headed to the prison cells. She must have gone to Caleb. No ones let her be alone since her break down. Tris probably thought that when she had time to get away she'd go talk to him.

"She let ten minutes ago." Caleb said without even looking at me.

"So Tris was here." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, I called her here."

I ignored him and ran out. There's really no other place that she could have gone. If anyone else had caught her I'd be hearing screaming right now. Where is she?

**Tris POV**

"Uh, Peter, what kind of a fear is this?" Peter and I were running away from a _dinosaur._

"I don't know! I read it somewhere."

I laughed at him as we ran. Then the whole thing wavered and the dinosaur shattered. How is that even possible? We injected each other with the serum. Which technically means we can't get out of the landscape until we've gone through all of the fears. Tobias stepped forward. Shit. He looked really, _really _angry.

"Tobias, I-" I started.

He grabbed a hold of me and kissed me. I released the tension inside of me and let him hold me. Peter made a sound of disgust, but Tobias didn't stop. When he finally released me I smiled up at him and then it faded.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. I went to go see Caleb without telling you."

"You know, Tris, you should have told me."

"Yeah, remind me next time."

"So, why are you with _him_?"

"He escorted me here and so I asked if we could go through his fear landscape."

Tobias nodded then grabbed me and pushed me out of the room. He made me climb on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Seriously?" I flailed around, laughing and squealing in enjoyment.

"Tris, you're so weird." He laughed and ran forward.

Peter was running, in step, with Tobias until we reached the Pit. Both of them slowed down because Christina, Shauna, Uriah, and Zeke were standing there.

"Hi!" I beamed.

"What's with her?" Uriah asked.

"Why's he here?" Christina asked angrily.

"Where'd you find Tris?" Zeke scratched his head.

"What'd you do to her?" Shauna laughed.


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok so you're all probably wondering what happened to the dress fitting. Weeeeeellll Christina didn't want Tris to pick out her own dress. Oh and I'm making a twist in this. I guess... If that's what you want to call it. Anyway, forgot about the third book. This is going to have a semi happy ending. NOT A FAIRY TALE ENDING because I absolutely hate those. And I say semi because... you're just going to have to read to find out. Oh and I'm not good at writing the wedding part so it may be weirdish.**

**Tris POV**

**10 days later**

"You look beautiful." Christina said.

She was standing behind me as I looked at myself in the mirror. Christina had picked out a black, yes black, gown out for me. I don't know why, but she made sure people could see the baby bump through it. That's how tight it was. Christina had curled my hair and put a metallic colored head piece on me. Shauna and Christina were wearing short, dark purple dresses. Supposedly Tobias was wearing a white tux. She wanted us to be backwards. I don't care because I didn't want a normal wedding. I'm pretty sure after we jump, we're getting the tattoos. I wanted to go zip-lining but Tobias said no. We settled on the net after arguing for three minutes. Instead of keeping the rings on our fingers all the time, we're getting our ring finger tattooed._  
_

"Did you really have to make it so noticeable?" I laid my hands on my stomach.

"I guess not. When are you telling everybody? Before or after the net?"

"After, of course! They'd kill me- never mind. They'll kill me either way. Before, then, I guess. I mean, they can obviously see something is going on."

"Before when? After the ceremony, before the net or before the ceremony?"

"I don't really know how to answer that one."

Someone knocked on the door and then it opened. Shauna walked in and she beamed at me. "Oh, Tris, you look beautiful!"

"I know, right?" Christina smiled.

"Absolutely. You guys ready?"

I nodded nervously. I'm getting married to Tobias! Even though I didn't think we'd be getting married this early. Ah, whatever.

"I-is he out there?" I asked.

Shauna shook here head sadly and ran her hand through my curly blond hair. "We tried to explain to you that he wasn't going to come."

I sighed. "I know I just- I just wanted to believe that the last of my family would be here."

"Last of your family?" Christina laughed. "Not for long." Her eyes drifted to my stomach.

I smiled brightly at her. "Come on, Trisy-Poo! Time to get married to your baby daddy!"

Baby daddy? What is with Christina? Shauna and Christina took me by the arms and pulled me out of the room. The ceremony's being held where the Choosing Ceremony takes place. Together, the three of us walked to the double doors. Zeke was waiting by the double doors. He asked Tobias permission to give me away. I don't know why he asked Tobias, but I don't care. When he asked, I was sitting with Tobias eating dinner in the apartment. I was laughing so hard when Tobias said yes. Zeke held up his arm and I hooked mine through it.

"Thanks for doing this." I whispered as Shauna and Christina opened the doors.

"Anytime." He was smiling.

"I don't think I'll be getting married again." I whispered back, laughing.

He laughed too and we started to walk in step towards Tobias, who was standing with Uriah. The three guys were dressed in white tuxedos. Around us, in chairs, were our friends, Dauntless members and some of the former initiates. I had invited Peter after we'd gone through his fear landscape. I scanned the crowd for Caleb. Even though Shauna said he didn't show I just want to make sure. I knew he wouldn't come. I just didn't want to admit it. When Zeke and I reached Tobias, Zeke kissed my cheek and walked over to Uriah. Tobias was smiling down at me.

A man from Candor was standing next to us with a book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever hold their peace." No response. Thank God. "Tobias Eaton, do you take Tris Prior to be your wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Tris Prior, do you take Tobias Eaton to be your wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

Tobias takes my left hand and slips a silver ring onto my ring finger. "I, Tobias Eaton, take Tris Prior to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

When he lets go of my hand, I take his and slip a silver ring onto his ring finger. "I, Tris Prior, take Tobias Eaton to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

We were smiling at each other until the Candor man said, "You may kiss the bride."

Tobias pulled me toward him and kissed me. Everyone around us erupted into cheers. I broke away from the kiss first because I started laughing. We thanked the Candor man and ran outside to the tracks. I stopped because I had to tell everyone and the train wasn't hear yet.

"Ok, so, I might as well say it now because I know that everyone who's not a Dauntless won't be coming with us."

"Just get on with it!" Christina yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. Absolute silence. Then the train flew by and the roar of the wind masked their words, but I saw their smiles.

"Come on." Tobias whispered in my ear.

We ran and jumped on. I rolled onto Tobias and laughed.

"Tris Eaton." He murmured against my forehead. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I rolled off of him and crawled over to the wall.

Everyone else must have gotten into other cars because there was no one here with us.

"Sorry, Christina." I said and ripped the gown to make it shorter and easier to run.

"I don't think Christina will be very happy."

"Yeah, well, neither will they," I pointed to my stomach. "If I land on them when I trip."

"True. So, Mrs. Eaton, when would you like to get your tattoo?"

"After we jump of course!"

"Well, looks like it's time to jump." He says and helps me up.

We walk over to the side and jump. I tuck and roll, keeping my front side protected. Tobias and I wait for everyone to file onto the roof before jumping together. We land in the cushioning of the net after launching ourselves off the roof top and falling through the black hole in the ground. Tobias scrambles up and helps me out. Concern plastered all over his face.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" His hands checking me all over and then resting on my waist.

"I'm fine." I kissed him.

"Alright, ew. Just- just ew. We know you're married now, but that doesn't mean we want to see you guys making out." Peter climbed out of the net.

"Ready for your tattoos?" Christina asked, climbing out of the next after Peter.

"Yeah." We answered at the same time.

"All right. Come, my little Trisy-Poo."

"Creeper." I said and followed her to the tattoo parlor.

When we got there Polly, our newest tattoo artist, was waiting for me and Tobias. She motioned for us to take a seat and started with Tobias. Polly tattooed _Four & Six _around his ring finger after he took off the ring and handed it to Christina. Christina put it on a silver chain with my ring and gave it to me. I clasped it around my neck and Polly started on my finger. Let me just say, it was painful, but I didn't cry out. When she finished I examined the results. She did a really good job.

"Four and Six." I smiled down at my hand. "Make the perfect ten."

**Alrighty mundanes, I wasn't able to get to the part I wanted to in this chapter because I guess I got carried away with the wedding. But nevertheless I will type it in the next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 22

**I had a _really really great _chapter , but my stupid computer had to piss me off and erase it. O my gods' I hate my computer so much! I typed up a really good chapter and it got deleted. So this one won't be as good because it's not my original one. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving mundanes! **

**Tris POV**

"We're here to see Caleb." I said to the Dauntless security guards.

"Sorry, Tris, we can't let you in there."

"And why not?"

"We just can't."

Something's wrong. I've never been denied access to Caleb's cell before. I dropped to the floor and crawled through their legs. They tried to catch me, but I stood up and ran to his cell.

"Tris!" Tobias yelled after me.

I didn't stop. I threw open the cell door and stopped dead in my tracks. It was empty. The guards caught up and shook their heads.

"We warned you, Tris."

"Where is he?" I hissed.

"Don't know. All that was left in here was this note for you." One of the guards handed me an envelope.

I fumbled at the envelope. Tobias, who finally got to us, took it from me and opened it. His eyes scanned the letter and then looked at me sadly.

"Tobias, what does it say?" He didn't answer. "_Four, what does it say?" _I ripped the letter from his hand.

_'Dear Tris,  
By the time you read this you'll already be married to Four. I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding. I wanted to, but I realized that if I came, I would want to stay. Tris, I can't be an uncle. I want to be but I can't. Just can't. I basically tried to kill their mom. They can't have an uncle that isn't even trusted by their mom. So, I wrote this letter to tell you I'm dead. I jumped into the chasm when everyone was at your wedding. Good bye, Tris. I wish I'd said this earlier.  
I love you,  
Caleb'_

I screamed. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto Tobias. He caught me and I sobbed into his tuxedo. Tobias stroked my hair, picked me up, and left the cell. Caleb's dead. Everyone's dead. My mom. My dad. My brother. There are no Prior's left.

"Four, what happened? This is your freaking wedding day! Why is the bride crying?" Shauna came running over.

"Caleb's dead."

Shauna gasped. "You're not serious."

Tobias nodded.

"Tris, I'm so sorry!"

I blocked out everything. Even Tobias. I don't want to talk.

"Do you want to go eat now and then go back to the apartment?" Tobias whispered in my ear.

If I say yes, I'll have a chance to escape and lock myself away in the apartment. I nod and wiggle out of Tobias's grip. Tobias carefully wipes my eyes and grabs my hand. When we get to the dining hall Zeke, Christina, and Uriah join me, Tobias, and Shauna at our table.

"I'll go grab you some chicken." He kisses my forehead and then I was alone at the table.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and then I got up and left the dining hall. Tobias had to have known I wasn't in the mood to be around people.

"Hello, Apartment." I said, walking into the apartment.

I walked into the bedroom and made a fort of pillows around me. Why are so many bad things happening to me?

"Tris?" Tobias's voice rang through the apartment.

I could tell he saw the fort when he chuckled. He took the fort down and sat next to me.

"You have to eat."

I shook my head.

"Yes, you do."

I shook my head again and rolled onto my side so I didn't have to face him.

"They need you to eat."

Them. The babies. My hands automatically go to my stomach. Tobias nods and climbs over me so I'm looking at him.

"You have to eat. You are going to have a family. We're going to be a family."

I hesitate. Should I say it? "I don't think he's dead. I mean, I'd feel it right?"

"Did you feel it when anyone else died."

"Well, no. You're right, Tobias. We're going to be a family. I should just forget everyone that I've lost."

"That's not-"

"I know, but I should. It'll just make me sad. That's unhealthy for the babies. Now go bring me food."

He gets up and goes to the kitchen. I sit up with my back against the wall. When he comes back, he hands me the plate with chicken and corn on it.

"Yum?"

"Your so enthusiastic."

"I know." I started eating and Tobias laid down on my legs and faced me.

He rolled up my shirt and kissed my stomach. "Hi, little babies."

I laughed at him. "What?" I said with a full mouth.

"Don't choke."

"What? You don't want to give me CPR?"

"Not if you're choking." We laughed. "You know, you should try talking to your children too."

I sighed. "Hello, little babies. Your father is a weirdo."

"Much better."

"Well, thank you."

"Any day."

He kissed my stomach again when I leaned over to put the plate on the nightstand.

"Tobias! Stop trying to make out with your children!"

"I am not! Technically it is your stomach." He kissed the crook of my neck.

"Wouldn't you be considered a pedophile? I mean, you did get someone two years younger then you pregnant."

"_Tris!"_

"What? No, no. Isn't a pedophile someone who tries to do someone seven years younger then them?"

He chuckles. "I think that's considered a rapist."

"Wouldn't a pedophile be someone who checks out girls younger then him?"

"You're getting closer. Besides, I am not a pedophile or rapist."

"How am I supposed to know you're not?"

"If I were either of those, would you allow me to do this?"

He pulled me down, under him. Both of his legs were on either side of me and his elbows were by my head, holding him up so he wasn't crushing me. He kissed me and let one of his hands run along the side of my body.

"I love you." I said sweetly.

"And I love you, Mrs. Eaton."

I kissed him and a tear ran down my cheek.

"You still upset?"

"Of course I'm still upset." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to try and forget about everyone who's passed away. So if you could just let everyone know not to mention anything. I don't want to break into hysteria and accidently injure our children. In the case of not eating, sleeping, anything along the lines of that."

He nods immediately. "I'll go do that now."

I start to complain, but he kisses me and walks out. I change into one of his shirts, snuggle deep into the covers, and fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Tris POV**

Tobias walked into the bedroom, dressed in just sweat pants.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"I feel great." I stretched and Tobias climbed onto the bed next to me. "Can we just stay in today?"

"Anything you want." He kissed me.

"Good because I want to stay in." I kissed him back.

Tobias pulled me on top of him. I laughed. My stomach kept us a few inches apart. Tobias strained his head forward and tried to crush his lips against mine, but that didn't work. I rolled off of him, grabbed his pants, and pulled him to me. Now I wish he was wearing a shirt. Pulling him towards me would have gone smoother. He seemed to get the point though and climbed on top of me. Tobias starting pulling my underwear off, but I grabbed his hands.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

The answer hung in the air between us. _The babies._ Tobias's eyes flared. He leaned over my head and grabbed something off the nightstand. He'd grabbed a switchblade.

"Tobias, what're y-"

He brought the blade down into my stomach. I screamed in pain and grabbed my stomach. Why did Tobias just stab me? The babies are probably dead. I need to get to Christina. She'll help me.

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything to my wife because of them."

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled, grabbed the lamp, and smashed it against his head.

He went limp and I pushed him off of me. There was blood everywhere. Tears were running freely down my face as I ran down the halls towards Christina and Uriah's apartment.

"Christina!" I screamed as I threw open the door.

"Tris! Why are you bleeding?" Christina ran over to me with a towel.

"T-tobias stabbed me." I sobbed.

Christina shook her head obviously not wanting to believe it. "He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did. Now help me!" I sobbed again. "I think they're dead!"

"Maybe we could save them?" She didn't sound too hopeful.

"The infirmary!" Uriah yelled, picking me up.

I was losing too much blood. We're not going to make it. Uriah arrived at the infirmary in two minutes. The doctors saw me immediately and put me under.

**Mystery POV**

I-I just couldn't do it. I left because I wouldn't be able to see the looks on everyone's face. They won't miss me. They'll probably be glad I've left.

"What're you doing here? The factionless don't want you here." Edward said.

"I t-thought they took anyone in."

"Not _anyone_." Myra came up beside him.

"Please?"

"Only for a week."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank us. It's a rule for us to take people in if they're factionless."

I nod. A week. I only have a week to figure out my life. Great. This should go well.

**Tris POV**

I wake. My stomachs flat again. Does this mean they're dead?

"T-tris, I'm so sorry." Christina's eyes were red and she was holding a tissue.

Uriah was next to her, his eyes also red. They've been crying. I held back my tears.

"The babies didn't make it did they?"

They shook they're heads and Christina runs over to me. Tears escape my eyes and Christina wipes them away.

"At least we have you. You can always try again."

I shake my head. "Tobias did this. I can't stay with him."

At that exact moment, Tobias strode into the room.

"Get out!" I shouted at him.

"No, Tris." He lifted my chin and kissed me.

I pushed him away. Uriah and Christina just stood there watching.

"Now we can be together and do whatever we want. Nothing will stop us."

"I could have died,_ Four_! You're children died because of you. Don't touch me!"

I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist. He shook his head and forced himself on me. Tobias kissed me none to gently. I struggled to get free. Christina and Uriah still stood there doing nothing. Tobias started to take off my shirt, but I fought him. He-

I woke with a start and cried silently. A nightmare. It was all a nightmare. I curled up into a ball against Tobias and cried. For the twins. For Caleb. For my parents. For everything that's happened. Tobias's eyes opened and he rubbed them then noticed me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tighter against his chest.

I a heart wrenching sob escaped from me and Tobias sat up and took me into his arms. He rocked me back and forth like I was a baby.

"Nightmare a-about losing the babies."

"What happened?"

"You killed them. You stabbed my stomach because you were tired of them getting the way of us."

He was taken aback. "I-I would never do that."

"I know!" I sobbed. "T-then you forced yourself on me. I woke up as you tried to take my clothes off."

"Oh, Tris." Was all he said.

His arms tightened around me and I cried silently against his already tear soaked shirt. We stayed like this for a while. I couldn't tell you how long because I wasn't paying attention. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I pecked his cheek.

"It's what I'm supposed to do."

"Sure it is."

"It is!"

"Mmmhmmm. So you're just doing your job? Not for love?" I asked him innocently and frown.

"For love especially." His mouth nudges mine open and our tongues dance together.

I pull away and smile. "That's good to hear. I probably look like crap now. Oh God no. I'm starting to sound like Christina."

"No, you look sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Yes, sexy. Wait, no."

"I don't look sexy?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that I shouldn't say those things. They can hear me." He whispers the last part and points to my stomach, which has grown quite a bit.

I laugh at him.

"Damn girl. You look very sexy in my shirt." He whispers in my ear.

I roll up the shirt and stare at my stomach. "Do I look fat to you?"

He laughs. "Not at all."

"Good choice of words, Eaton. But seriously."

"Tris, you have two living things growing inside of you. You don't look fat."

"Aw thanks for the reassurance." I beamed at him. "You make me feel like an alien or something."

He shrugs. "For all I know, you could be an alien."

I smack his chest. "I am not an alien."

"Maybe you have two little aliens growing inside of you."

"_Four!" _He flinched at the usage of his nickname. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

He kissed my forehead. "That's okay, _Six_."

"No fair."

"It so is fair."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"I don't think I will."

I crawled out of his grasp, sat on the edge of the bed, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Humph."

He laughs at my behavior. "Tris." He sang.

"Tobias." I mimicked.

"I love you."

I turned around. "I love you!" I jump into his arms and kiss him.

**I bet all of you were all like "Why would she do that?" and then you read the last Tris POV and ur all like "I can't believe you did that." Guess what? I trolled you xD**


	25. Chapter 24

** Have I mentioned that trolling is fun? Hahaha the reviews I got from you guys made me hysterical xD**

**Mystery POV**

"Y-you're supposed to be dead." I stared at the person in horror.

How are they alive? They're supposed to be _dead. D-E-A-D! _

"Yeah, well, things change." They laughed without humor.

"How?" I asked.

"Edward and Myra found me. I was bleeding out and they fixed me up. Said I could stay here as long as I'd like, as long as I don't try anything stupid. They think I tried to kill myself. I continue to let them think it."

"If anyone knew-"

"No." They said harshly. "You can't say anything."

"I won't." I laughed and walked away from them.

I can't believe this. So it turns out because I had no where else to go, I was able to stay with the factionless. Great right? Not really. They all hate me.

**Tris POV**

"What is going on?" I hissed.

Tobias was shaking me awake. "There's no one here."

"What do you mean?"

"There are no people in the Dauntless compound."

"_What?_" I climbed out of bed and put on the maternity clothes that Christina had gotten me.

It's been a few weeks since Caleb's so called "death". I still don't believe he's gone, but it doesn't matter right now. I'm already five months along and I look like a whale. Great right? I pulled on my boots and ran out of the apartment with Tobias. He wasn't kidding either. There was absolutely no one here.

"Tobias, where is everyone? And why didn't we go?"

"I don't know. Tris, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Just a little dizzy. I'm fine though. Let's find everyone else."

We decided to start outside of the glass building first and make our way down. When we got outside, we froze in horror. Fires and dead bodies surrounded us. There was a train crash on the tracks. That's probably where the bodies are from. Everyone else, on the other hand, were helping out.

"W-what happened?" I asked Christina, who had ran over to me and Tobias.

"A crash. People think it was the rebels, but no one knows for sure. T-tris, are you okay?"

I shook my head and my knees buckled. Tobias caught me before I hit the floor. My head is spinning and throbbing painfully. I blacked out before I could reassure them or something. When I woke up, I had tubes sticking out of my arms and I was hooked up to a heart monitor. My heart started to pick up as I panicked and the heart monitor started to beep faster. Tobias, who was sleeping in a chair next to me, woke up and rushed over.

"It's okay. You're okay. They're okay." He kissed me at every reassurance.

The heart monitor started to slow down and I closed my eyes.

"Why did I black out?"

That's when Dr. Swiftwater walked in and smiled. "Good. You're awake."

"What happened?"

"Tris, have you been eating and drinking plenty of water?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, "not exactly"?"

"I haven't been very thirsty or hungry lately. Tobias has tried to get me to eat and drink things, but I just end up puking it up."

She nods her head understandingly. "I'll give you something for that so you can eat. But you've been stressed lately too haven't you?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"You can't be stressed. It's bad for the babies." She turns to Tobias. "You need to make sure she doesn't get stressed. Also, make sure she takes these pills and eats three meals a day." Dr. Swiftwater takes out a container that held about a dozen pills and hands it to Tobias, who nods.

"So, they're okay?"

"They're perfectly healthy. Now you take care. This basically counted for this months check up so I won't be seeing you until next month."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She says and takes the tubes out of my arms.

Dr. Swiftwater waves good bye then leaves the room. I let out the breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding.

"They're okay." I smiled.

Tobias smiles back and kisses me. Then he lifts me shirt and plants kisses on my stomach. I giggle and pull down my shirt, causing him to complain.

"Don't be a creeper." I laugh.

"I so wasn't."

"Yes, you were. How was the crash taken care of?"

"It's been cleaned up. The bodies have been buried and the wounded taken care of. We've been waiting for you to get up so we could find out who did this."

"Ok so let's go."

Tobias helps me off the bed and we walk to Tori, who's waiting with Harrison in the Pit. Tori and I are on speakiing terms but we don't like each other.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Go to the factionless, I guess." Tori answers me. "Maybe they saw something."

I shrug. "Let's get going then."

Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the cars that were waiting for us by the tracks. Obviously we can't use the trains for a while. Well, until it's fixed. Tobias helps me into the back seat of the car and we head towards where the factionless live. After about ten minutes of silence, we arrive.

"What're you doing here?" Edward asks.

"We just want to know if you saw anything." I said, taking his hand as he helped me out of the car. "Thanks."

He nods in response. Everyone seems to know that I'm pregnant now.

"What we did see was a crash." Myra said, coming up behind Edward.

"So did we. So you guys saw nothing else? Nothing suspicious?"

"Well, a few weeks ago someone suspicious did come by. We're wondering why they showed up. Oh and you may want to see every suspicious person here."

"Ok?"

I followed Edward and Myra into a run down building. I gasp in surprise and shock. The two people sitting in front of me are people I know. Dead people that I know. Or used to know.

"_You're supposed to be dead!"_ I hissed harshly.

**Alrighty then who do you guys think they are?**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay so some of you got both of them correct. Others, only one. You still get the point tho. Any who, I'm adding one more person to the mix. I won't make you guess it though. I'm going to put it out there. After what some of the reviews said I thought I might as well make it interesting.**

**Tris POV**

"Wow, Tris, you're pregnant." Will said and smiled.

I cringed and he frowned. "How? I-I killed you."

"I guess since I was under the simulation it didn't kill me like it should of."

"No, that's not possible. Everyone else who was under the simulation and got shot are dead."

He shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that Myra and Edward found me bleeding to death. They fixed me up and said I could stay here as long as I'd like."

"And _you._" I pointed my finger at Caleb and narrowed my eyes. "I almost stopped eating because of you. If it hadn't been for the babies, I would have eventually starved myself and died. They could have died if Tobias hadn't gotten me to eat. It would have been all your fault."

There was pain and hurt in his eyes. Everything I said was true. It would have been his fault. _He _faked his death. _He _said he didn't want to be an uncle. _He _could have come right out and told me.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react that way."

"Didn't think I'd react that way? What the hell, Caleb! You are the only Prior left. Every other one died."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Mom's dead. Dad's dead."

Tobias came striding through the doors to me as I said the words. "Tris, you know what the doctor said." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm alive, sweetheart." A familiar voice said.

I turned around to find my mom. Very healthy and very alive. Next thing I know, I fainted. Just my luck too. I'm pretty sure I've only been out for a few seconds. When I open my eyes again, my head is in Tobias's lap and my mother is caressing my face. I scrambled back.

"Tobias!" I cried.

"Shhh, you're all right." He kissed my temple.

My mother tried to come closer, but I yelled at her and she froze in place.

"Stay away from me!"

"Sweetheart, I-"

"No, no, no! The three of you are supposed to be dead!"

"I'm not." Caleb chimed in.

"Shut it." Tobias glared at him and he shut up immediately. "Come on, Tris. I'm taking you home. This may be too much."

I nod and take his hand that he outstretched to me after he stood up. He helps me up and we start to leave.

"Where do you think you're taking my daughter?"

"Back home where she belongs." Tobias replies nonchalantly.

"You're not her family. You don't get to decide these things."

"Actually I do." He gestures to me to get out the rings.

I take off my necklace and hold it out in front of me. My mother looks at us in horror.

"You're married?"

I nod and put back on the necklace.

"It's because of the pregnancy isn't it?"

"No, he was going to propose anyway."

"He's going to leave you once he's spent a week with the baby."

How could my own mother say that to me? "_Babies._"

"Oh, twins. He's going to leave you alone to take care of twins."

"No he won't."

"Whatever you say. You should stay here with your family."

"This is for factionless. I have a faction, mind you."

She just shakes her head, sadly. What am I going to tell Christina about Will? What's going to happen between Uriah and Christina? This isn't going to be good. Tobias pulls me out of the building and helps me into the car. We ride back in silence mostly because I started crying. When we get back to the compound, Tobias and I walk back to the apartment.

"You don't have to stress yourself out about this." He says once I sit on the couch.

I look at him with a tear streaked face. "I know. I-I just don't know what to do! Three people that are supposed to be dead are actually alive and living with the factionless. What am I going to tell Christina? Her and Uriah have been dating. When she finds out about Will, how's it going to affect the relationship?" I sobbed.

Tobias came over and comforted me. "We'll figure this out. I'll help. You can't figure out all of this on your own."

I sniffled and sighed. "You're not going to leave me, right?"

"Of course, not. I don't even know why you're listening to your mom."

"You won't leave while I'm giving birth either right? Even if I say all these nasty things to you?"

"I won't even leave then. I know you don't mean them. Even if they were true, I wouldn't leave you. I love you, Tris no matter what."

"Even if I'm fat?"

He sighed. "You're not fat."

"Theoretically speaking."

"No, I wouldn't leave you."

"Good. We need you."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

This time I sighed. "Christina's throwing me a baby shower next month."

"And the guys can't attend can they?"

"They can. I'll allow it."

Tobias chuckled and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I allowed it. I opened my mouth and we made out for a little while. It would have lasted longer if I hadn't felt the babies kick.

"Tobias." I gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"They kicked." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "Say something."

"Hi little babies. I was just kissing your mommy. It obviously made her very happy."

"_Tobias!_" I laughed.

They kicked again and Tobias smiled. He lifted my shirt. "You two are feisty."

"That's a weird choice of words."

He shrugs. "I can't wait until you two are born." He kisses my stomach and I lift his head so I can kiss him.

"I can't wait either."

**Sorry for the semi short chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry I couldn't** **get the chater up sooner. I was at the mall with my BBFL's (Best bitches for life). But luckly I typed up most of the chapter on my ipod so all I had to do was copy it onto the computer when I had time.**

**Tris POV**

**One month later**

I still haven't told Christina about Will yet. It's not like I've seen anyone since last month. Today, besides the check up later, Tobias is making me tell Christina.

"You can't make me do this."

"Come on, Tris. You have to tell her before the check up." Tobias was dragging me to Christina and Uriah's apartment.

"She's going to hate me! I didn't tell her as soon as I found out."

"She'll understand. You've been very busy with the nursery. "

"No she won't." I started this conversation a bit too late.

Tobias was already pushing me through her apartment door.

"Oh, hey guys." Christina waved to us.

"Go on." Tobias motioned for me to tell her.

"Christina, Will's alive." I braced myself.

"W-what? You told me you shot him."

"I thought I did! I swear I thought I did. We went to see if the factionless saw anything suspicious. It turns out Will, Caleb, and my mom are alive."

"How long have you known?"

"A-about a month. When we went to the factionless."

"About a month?! You didn't tell me that Will was alive for a month?" She balled her hands into fists and takes a step twoards me.

Tobias steps in front of me. "Christina, calm down."

"Calm down? Tris, get the fuck out. I don't want to look at you."

Before Tobias could say anything, I was running out of the apartment and to the doctors. I don't want anyone there with me. This isn't fair! I told Tobias she wouldn't listen and now she hates me. Everything is my fault. We wouldn't have found Will if I wasn't pregnant. Edward wouldn't have said anything about the suspicious people if Caleb wasn't there!

"Dr. Swiftwater, can you do the ultrasound now?"

"What's wrong? Don't you want Tobias to be here?"

I shake my head. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course we can." She takes out the stick thing and the gel, then rubs the gel over my stomach after I pull up my shirt and lay down on the bed thing.

Dr. Swiftwater turned on the machine and rubbed the stick thing in the gel. Her eyes became sad and she looked at me. "Tris, I'm so sorry. One of the babies is dead. How stressed have you been?"

"V-very. A month ago, I found out that three people who are supposed to be dead are alive. I kept it a secret from my best friend and now she's extremely pissed at me." I cried. "How could I have let this happen?"

"It's not your fault. At least you still have one baby."

I wrap my arms around my knees and cry into them. I should have told Christina. I could have prevented this and the baby wouldn't have lost it's life. Tobias walks in and sees me.

"What happened?"

I let Dr. Swiftwater tell him. I'm too upset.

"One of the babies died."

"Tris." Tobias hugs me to his chest.

"It's all my fault!" I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

No it's not. You can't blame yourself for everything that's gone wrong."

"It makes me feel better."

"How does it make you feel better? You're crying."

"Now, Tris, you really, really have to take it easy. No stress allowed. If I find out you're stressed, I'm going to send you to Amity." Dr. Swiftwater threatened.

"Tobias, my baby shower is tomorrow and Christina is pissed off."

"She just didn't handle it well. She's not pissed."

"C-can we go home, now?" I ask Dr. Swiftwater.

"Sure thing. Seriously, take it easy. We would surgically take out the body now, but we don't know how it would effect the other baby."

I nod tightly and walk away with Tobias.

"Tobias, maybe I should go to Amity until I go into labor."

"I don't think so. Dr. Swiftwater didn't tell you, but I wouldn't be allowed to come. Besides, they'll trick you into getting the peace serum."

"Definitely not going to Amity then."

He chuckled. "You're going to stay in the apartment away from the stress. If you want to hang out with anyone just let me know and I'll get them."

"Sure. What do I do about Christina."

"Don't you worry about that. She'll come around eventually." He kissed my forehead as we walked into the apartment. "Go lay down. I'll be in there soon."

I nod and go to the bedroom. I lay down, close my eyes, and listen to everything around me. Tobias had opened the door again and I could hear muffled voices.

"She's resting. Tris doesn't need stress. She's been having a really bad day." It sounded like Tobias tried to shut the door, but it was thrown open and hit the wall with a bang.

Someone barges into my room. Tobias is yelling at them to leave, but they shake my shoulders. I groan and open my eyes. My mom and Caleb are standing over me.

"What do you want." I move away from her touch.

"You're coming back with us to Abnegation. You'll raise your children there."

"Child." I corrected her harshly.

"I thought-"

"Leave." Tobias sneered.

"Not without Beatrice."

"Tris God damn it! My name is Tris!"

"No, it's not. It is Beatrice."

I scream in frustration. "_My name is Tris Eaton! Tobias is my husband. Dauntless is my home not Abnegation. I am pregnant with his child. I. Will. Not. Leave. With. You." _

"Tris." Tobias came over and rubbed my back soothingly so I'd calm down.

"Stress level, Tris. Stress level." I say to myself. "_Get out of my house._" I sneered at them.

Caleb glared at Tobias. "You brainwashed her."

"_Oh my God! I love Tobias! Get the fuck out of my house!" _I threw pillows at them until Tobias grabbed my hands.

"How dare you, Beatrice! We will leave you and your bastard family alone. Don't come running to us when he breaks your slutty little heart."

Tears were running freely down my face.

"Get out." Tobias wrapped an arm securely around me and pointed toward the door.

They got up and left.

"Worst day ever." I muttered and buried my face under a pillow.

Tobias takes it off my face and kisses me. "Now you're not getting out of the apartment. Too much stress."

"Fine by me." I kissed him again and ran my hands around my stomach that's now only occupied by one living being.

More tears slipped out of my eyes and Tobias kissed the gently away.

"You're going to be a great mom." Tobias whispered as I drifted off after so much crying and arguing.

**Sorry if my spelling is messed up. There's no spell check on my friends lap top**


	28. Chapter 27

**If I published my book do you think people would actually read it? I mean, I don't think i write that well but I've been told otherwise what do I do? Anyway, sorry if I made some of you made with the baby thing. Sorry if the baby shower is a bit lame. I've never been to one so I don't know anything. Just use that as a head up when you criticize me. Oh and sorry for cussing in this chapter. I think she deserves to though... If you guys really want the other baby back, I'll see what I can do.**

**Tris POV**

"I'm sorry." Christina said.

I moved around the breakfast on my plate with a fork. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how and I wanted you and Uriah together. You two seem so happy together."

"We are. I overreacted and I was so shocked that I didn't know how to comprehend it."

"Can we just forget about it?"

"Absolutely. Now, you need to get ready for your baby shower."

That was the Christina I know.

"But I have to eat. Tobias gets mad if I don't." I pouted.

"Do you really want to?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p".

"I'll tell him you finished it. Now, _come _on!"

Christina pulled me out of the chair and into the bedroom. She'd bought me a really pretty purple dress. It had a low v-neck and long sleeves that made a trail of cloth, like a wedding dress. She curled my hair again and allowed me to wear flats. For the baby's sake of course.

"Beautiful." Christina stepped back and stared at me. "How're you doing?" She looked up at me. Concern filling her eyes. "Everyone was ready to have a baby shower for two, but it got changed at last minute. Are you ok?"

I shook my head and she opened her arms. I went into them and cried. This wasn't fair. He/she could have lived a nice long life with their sibling and parents.

"How could I have let this happen? It lost its life because I couldn't control the stress!" I cried.

"It's okay." She stroked my hair. "It wasn't your fault. It was everyone else's. We all knew you were pregnant and we still stressed you out. I'm so sorry."

"I'm still lucky to have one of them healthy and alive, but I would be so much happier if I could have kept both of them."

"I know, Trisy-Poo. I know."

I continued to cry until Shauna came in. "Aw, sweetie. Come here."

I went into her arms and cried a little bit. "Uh, I have to stop crying."

The three of us said, "Hormones." at the same time and started laughing. Then Tori came in to get us. The truth? I don't want a baby shower. Heck, they can just leave the gifts at the door and leave. Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah were the only guys here. I laughed at that. Tori, Shauna, Christina, Cathy, Johanna, Cocoa, Elizabeth, Sara, Polly and Crystal were here too. After a few minutes Brock, Nick, Jack, Stephen, Damien, and Miles walked in with a really big present. No one bothered to wrap anything up and to that I am grateful. No mess to clean up afterwards. After they arrived, we played some games. Our last game was seeing how much toilet paper it would take to wrap around my stomach. Everyone threw random guesses out there, but Zeke got it right. About 4 1/2 feet. I'm still sad about the twins thing, but Christina and Shauna are trying to make me forget about it.

"Everyone forgets about it after a while." Christina said.

"I just found out yesterday."

"So? Trisy-Poo, you're going to be the mother of a very happy and healthy baby. They will love you and you will love them. They're going to have the most risk taking parents ever, but still. Cheer up."

Shauna put her fingers at the corners of my mouth and pushed it up to a smile. I smacked her hands away and laughed. Shauna clapped her hands.

"Present time!"

By the time everyone left and I said my thank you's, I had a crib, baby necessities like diapers and bottles (etc.), a highchair, some neutral colored clothes, stuffed animals, and baby food. I was so shocked that I got all of this for the baby, I forgot to close the door after everyone went out. Tobias came up from behind and closed it for me.

"I can't believe we got all of these things."

"It's a baby shower." He shrugged.

"You have to remember to put up the crib in the nursery."

"I'll remember." He kissed me.

**2 1/4 months later **

I've been awake all night because of the baby kicking. Tobias was worried and didn't want to leave for work, but I convinced him to leave. I have bags under my eyes and I'm positive I'm hungry, but every time I move, they kick. It's getting really annoying.

"Tris, get up. You have to go in the shower." I ordered myself.

I forced myself to get up. The baby didn't kick. Relief flooded me, but then panic. Did something happen? Then I felt them kick again. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and slowly and carefully got into the shower. After the great combination of soap and warm water, I got out and got dressed into black pants and a purple shirt. The baby kicked me hard and I winced, but continued to clean up the water. When I was sure I finished, I started to leave but slipped. Where- oh crap. My water just broke and Tobias isn't here. We'd packed the bag for the infirmary weeks ago, but I don't have time to grab it. Pain broke out over my body. I held back a scream of internal pain and reached for the phone. Who do I call? Tobias? He's at work? They need him more. No, scratch that I need him more. I called Tobias and he picked up on the first ring.

"My water just broke."

Silence and then it sounded like the phone dropped. Weird.

"He's on his way, Tris. Call Uriah. He'll help you to the infirmary." Zeke's said into the phone.

"Ok, Zeke, thanks."

"I'll see you there." He hung up and I called Uriah.

"Uriah, can you come get me? I'm sure my water just broke."

"On my way. Did you call Four?"

"He's on his way." Uriah hung up and I heard the front door open.

"Tris?" Uriah called.

"Bathroom." I called back and held back another scream.

Damn this hurts. Uriah rushed in and grabbed me. We quickly walked to the infirmary. The gave me a wheel chair and brought me to a room immediately. Tobias is still nowhere to be found. Did he pass out or something? I hope not. Shauna and Christina were in the waiting room as we zoomed passed. Uriah stayed with them and as the doctor helped me into the bed, I wondered what was going on. The doctor helped me take off my pants and position my legs so it would be easy for later.

"Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Swiftwater." I replied.

"She'll be in here in a second." The doctor ran out and Dr. Swiftwater ran in.

"How long have the- Tris, when did your water break?"

"This morning. I was wiping up water and when I finished it broke."

"Have you been feeling pain and for how long?"

"I wasn't able to sleep. The pain and kicking was so bad it kept me up."

"Tris, you've been in labor all night."

"W-what?"

"We have to get you prepped."

"But Tobias isn't here." I squeaked.

"Sorry, Tris, but we need to get this baby out. They don't want to wait any longer."

Crap. "Can-" Tobias ran through the door and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sorry I'm late. The Pit was full of people."

"Tobias, the baby is ready. I've supposedly been in labor all night."

"Oh." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Alright, Tris, you're just going to have to push. On three. One. Two. Push."

I pushed with all my will. "Tobias! Why the fuck would you do this to me?! It hurts so much! I hate you for doing this to me!" I screamed and continued pushed when Dr. Swiftwater said to.

"And so it begins." He mutters and I glare at him.

"I see their head. One more push! One. Two. Push!"

Nurses got a blanket ready.I pushed with the last of my energy. A baby's scream erupted from the blanket. I sighed with relief.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the chord?"

Tobias kissed my sweaty forehead and cut the chord. "It's a boy." Dr. Swiftwater announced, handing Tobias the baby.

"We have to get you into surgery." She told me and they wheeled me out of the room.

Tobias was standing there, dumbstruck with a bunch of nurses tending to the baby boy in his arms. Dr. Swiftwater gave me something and soon I was out like a light. When I woke up I was back in the room. Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias were waiting for me. Tobias was holding a blue blanket. I made a motion for him to bring it over to me. I squealed when he handed me my baby boy. Everyone laughed.

"Michael." I said.

"What?"

"His name is Michael." I said firmly.

"I like that name." Tobias smiled and kissed me.

When he pulled away, I took in Michael's features. He mostly had Tobias's features which most likely meant that he was going to be tall. Unlike his mom. I laughed.

"I think he's going to be tall." I thought aloud.

"How can you be so sure?" Shauna asked.

"He looks like Tobias."

Shauna came over and looked. "You're right. Four refused to let anyone else look at or touch him until you saw him."

"Aw how sweet." I said and pecked his cheek.

**I just got an early xmas present, even though I bought it myself... I got Divergent! I mean, I read it a bunch already but now it's mine! Yay *fangirls* Oh and who wants me to bring the other baby back? I'll see what I can do...**


	29. Chapter 28

**You guys seemed so upset with what I did so I went with the majority of what you guys said and the name was already picked out before I even did anything. Thus this chapter was born **

**Tris POV**

Michael is perfect. He's just the cutest thing too. I kissed his little nose and held him close to me, not wanting to let go. Dr. Swiftwater came in with a team of nurses.

"Everyone but the family must go out and wait in the waiting room."

No one whined or complained. They walked out silently and as they walked to the left I heard gasps and laughs. I wonder what that's all about.

"We have some good news. It seems I was wrong, though, I don't exactly know how. Your daughter was alive and healthy when we went into surgery. She still is. If she stayed in any longer she might have really died. Michael must have sensed that so he made you go into labor. Who knows what could have happened. Anyway, both of your babies are alive and well. You must have done something because I'm very sure that she hadn't made it. You two are two lucky parents." Dr. Swiftwater motioned to someone outside of the room.

Johanna walked in holding my daughter. I put my hand to my mouth and held back a sob. I can't believe it. She's alive.

"Tobias can fill out the birth certificates while you hold them, if you'd like. You'll just have to sign it afterwards."

I nod joyfully and shift Michael so I could hold my daughter too. Johanna places her in my arms and she lets out a little baby sigh. Then she squirms a little and I kiss her little nose. She has my features like my nose and lips. Good. Michael, since he'll be tough and strong, can keep a close eye on her.

"Samantha." Tobias was looking at us.

It would only be fair to let Tobias pick out her name since I picked Michael's. We hadn't even talked it over. I think we were going to, but we forgot about it. I smile at Tobias.

"Perfect." I look back at the babies. "Michael and Samantha Eaton." I murmur.

"That will be their names?" Dr. Swiftwater asks.

"Yes, that will be their names. No middle names. Just Samantha and Michael." I confirm.

Dr. Swiftwater hands Tobias a paper with Michael's name on it so he could sign it. Then one with Samantha's name. He signs them then slides the paper under my hand and places a pen in it. I, too, sign the birth certificates. _Tris Eaton_. I would've forgotten my last name was Eaton if I weren't hold the two most beautiful babies ever. Not that I've seen many.

"Can the godparents please come in?" Dr. Swiftwater calls down the hallway.

Zeke and Shauna were laughing and smiling at Samantha before I even knew about her. They came in behind Uriah and Christina.

"Hey, Christina, will you be Samantha's godmother?" I ask while Tobias asks Uriah if he'll be Michael's godfather.

Oh, Tobias. Leave it up to him to mix up the couples. Uriah and Christina agree happily. Tobias and I turn to Zeke and Shauna.

"Zeke, will you be Samantha's godfather?"

"Absolutely."

"Shauna, will you be Michael's godmother?"

"Hell, yes." I glare at her.

"No cussing in front of the babies."

"You did it enough while they were in you." Tobias laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Now you don't get to hold her."

He frowns immediately as I hand Samantha to Zeke and Christina and Michael to Shauna and Uriah. I laugh at his face and pull him towards me. He bends down and kisses me. Someone clears their throat.

"There are babies in the room." Uriah said with seriousness.

I stuck my tongue out at them and kissed Tobias back. Uriah pretended to gag and I smiled against Tobias's mouth. Tobias pulls away first and runs to get Samantha.

"Hey! I said no! Zeke keep her away from him."

Zeke quick walked to me and handed Samantha over.

"Thank you very much, Zeke." I said.

"You may not be pregnant, but I will not get on your bad side."

"Zeke, you're a traitor." Tobias said.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Both of you shut up." I snapped.

The shut up immediately. Shauna, Uriah, and Christina were laughing at something Michael did. I cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, Tris. Can I please hold Samantha?" Tobias came over to me and sat down on the bed.

I stroked my invisible beard and pretended to think about it. I don't have a problem with him holding her. He scooted closer, I moved over, and patted the bed. Tobias laid down next to me and I got comfortable against him. I gave him Samantha and Uriah handed me Michael.

"Such a happy family." Johanna smiled at us.

"You two can take your children home tomorrow morning. For now, only Tris can leave."

Tobias and I nod and hand over the babies. I'm sad to see them go, but tonight is the last night Tobias and I have together before we're running around during the night.

"After your friends leave, I'll show you some things for the babies." Johanna said.

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Christina waved and left.

"Or they could leave now. Ok. Are you going to breast feed them?"

I felt my face heat up and Tobias chuckled. Johanna hands me Michael. Then she instructs me to, while still holding Michael, to pull down my shirt. I do and the she moves Michael's head so he drink. At first it's kind of uncomfortable but then it just becomes natural.

After ten minutes he's finally done and lets go. I hand Michael back to Johanna. Tobias hands me Samantha and we go through the same routine. When she's done, I hand her back to Tobias and pull my up shirt.

"Alright, since Tris fed them, I think it's fair that you, Tobias, will burp them."

She gives him a small rag and tells him to put it on his shoulder and he does. Then she says to hold Michael against his shoulder and pat his back until he burps and/or throws up. After a few minutes, Michael burps. We laugh and Tobias then burps Samantha, who spits up all over him.

"Good job, Samantha." I cheer her on.

"Time for diaper changing. Tobias, you can have Michael. Tris, you can have Samantha."

"I've done this before." I say and change her diaper quickly.

Tobias was still having trouble. I laughed at him. Johanna comes over and helps him. Sooner or later he gets Michael's diaper on.

"All right, all right. You two go home. You've had enough for one day." Johanna takes the twins from us and shoos us away.

**If none of you like it, I'll delete it and type another one.. Please review so I can know. Oh and if anything is misspelled or anything sorry. I'm tired**


	30. Chapter 29

**Awwwwwwwww I love you guys! You're reviews make me feel better about the chapters.**

**Tris POV**

"Thank you so much!" I squealed at the sight of the second crib and highchair.

"It's the least we could do, Tris. After all, she is our goddaughter." Zeke and Christina arrived at mine and Tobias's apartment.

"She'll be so grateful! She has two awesome godparents!" I hugged them both and started to pull the heavy boxes into the nursery.

Zeke and Tobias chuckle and take them from me.

"Thank you." I beam at them. "Come on, Christina! We're going shopping for baby clothes." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the stores that lined the walls of the Pit. "I'm paying so don't you even think about it."

Christina pouts, but doesn't continue the discussion any longer. When we finally leave, after shopping all day, I've bought at least fifty pairs of clothes for Samantha. Some pink, some red, colors of the rainbow. Mostly pink and black, though. It feels really weird not having a huge stomach. Besides, I'm starting to really miss Michael and Samantha. Good thing it's dinner time. Just have to get through sleep.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" I start to run back to the apartment, carrying a lot of bags.

Christina runs after me, also carrying a lot of bags. She giggles and I run through the door. Tobias and Zeke are sitting on the couch drinking beers. Neither of them look drunk, though. Christina and I put the bags in the nursery and find empty beer bottles but no bodies. Uh, oh. This can't be good.

"Tris." Zeke sings.

This _really _can't be good. "Uh, yes, Zeke?"

The second I turn around to face him, I'm thrown over someone's shoulder. Tobias.

"Put me down!" I yell, but start laughing.

"Noooo. I'm taking you to dinner in the dining hall. " Tobias chuckles.

"I'm not hungry! I just want to go to sleep so I can see Michael and Samantha in the morning."

"You need to eat. Then you can sleep."

"Noooo!" I struggle in his grip, but he holds me tighter.

"Chef Uriah is making something special. Hamburgers and wine."

"Oh yes, Tobias. That _is_ very special. We never have hamburgers." I said sarcastically.

"We never have wine."

"But you just drank beer."

"I want to have wine with my wife. Is that so wrong?"

"Under these circumstances? Yes."

He chuckles again and we arrive at the dining hall. No one followed us and there was absolutely no one in the dining hall. Well, except for the hamburgers and wine on one of the tables. Tobias put me down and sat down with me at the table. My stomach grumbled and he smiled.

"Can we eat?" I asked him.

"Dig in."

I took a bite and a moan escaped my mouth. "Yum." I finished my hamburger momentarily.

Tobias laughed at me and I drank a cup of wine. The fire feeling came as it traveled down my throat, but I pushed it out my mind. When Tobias finished his dinner, he grabbed me and we went behind a door to the kitchen. The lights were off and the room was extremely dark. Tobias slid me onto one of the counters. I don't know how he managed to do that without seeing. He kissed the three ravens on my collarbone and buried his face in my chest.

"The babies are so lucky." His voice was muffled, but I still heard him.

"Tobias!" I scolded.

I felt my face heat up. Now I'm glad the lights are off. He laughed.

"It's true." He kissed me.

I'm still not sure how's he managing to do this in the dark. Do men have night vision? His hands crept up my shirt and rested on my waist. He kissed me and I pulled him against me. It's been so long since I've been able to be right up against him. He starts to take off my pants but I stop him.

"I don't think so. We have absolutely no protection and I am definitely _not _going through that again."

"Please Tris? You know you want to."

"I'm dying to! But I need to take birth control first."

He groans and just kisses me. "Let's go to bed then."

"You are a very good husband." He helps me down and we go back to the apartment.

**Next morning**

"TOBIAS, WAKE UP!" I scream from the kitchen.

I hear the bed creak and the shuffling of foot steps. Tobias appeared in the kitchen and I went back to cooking eggs. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"I'm leaving in five minutes. Hurry up! I want my children."

"Jeesh. In a hurry much?"

I turned around and glared at him. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. Tobias put the eggs on a plate and quickly ate them.

"Two minutes." I warned and started to go.

He runs into the bedroom and changes. "Tris! Wait up!" He's running to me and he has the newly put together stroller that he bought yesterday.

I don't stop and wait. I continue to the infirmary. Johanna is waiting for us with Michael and Samantha. The smile that breaks out on my face was returned by Johanna.

"Good morning, mommy." Johanna picks up Samantha's hand and waves it at me.

Samantha stirs in her sleep and Johanna carefully hands them to me. Michael opens his eyes and stares at me. His eyes are blue just like all babies eyes are at first.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" I squeal quietly.

Tobias joins me and takes Samantha. We put them in the stroller, says thanks to Johanna, and go back to the apartment. I take them into the bedroom to feed them.

"Tris, I need to meet Uriah and Zeke in the Pit. Just call if you need anything or if something happens." He kisses me and the babies good bye then leaves.

I feed Michael and Samantha then burp them. Neither of them spit up and for that I am thankful. I fit them in my arms, comfortably I hope, and kissed their foreheads. The front door opens and I hear foot steps.

"Tobias?" I call.

Silence.

"Uriah?"

Silence.

"Zeke?"

Silence.

"C-christina?" Panic starts to set in.

Still silence and the foot steps stop.

"S-s-shauna?" I whisper.

The door opens and Caleb steps in.

**So what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Needs changing? Predictions! Oh uh if anything is wrong like spelling etc... oops? **


	31. Chapter 30

**hahahaha your reviews literally made me roll on the floor laughing. Oh and sorry for the upcoming cusses**

**Tris POV**

Behind him were Edward and Will. Edward? Will? Why are they here?

"What do you want?" I sneered, hugging Michael and Samantha closer to me.

"To see my niece and nephew, of course." He took a step closer.

I backed away. "Stay away from us, you bastard."

"Come now, dear sister. Is that any way to talk to your brother? Your children's uncle?"

"Yes." I said without humor.

"I suggest you come with us freely. Wouldn't want the twins to be injured now would we?"

"Tobias will know. His family will be missing."

"I left a note saying that you were taking the babies on a walk."

I didn't respond to that. Caleb obviously didn't know Michael and Samantha aren't supposed to be traveling. Even on walks in the stroller. Besides, Tobias would already know something happened to us when he reads the note. Caleb may be my brother but he doesn't have my hand writing.

"Where?" I decided to ask the most obvious question.

"Outside the gate. The factionless live there now. With the people who blew up the train."

Outside the gate? Is that a good thing? There was a clear path to the door, but if I don't go with Caleb I won't find out who blew up the train.

"Why do I need to go?"

"I want my family back. So does mom."

"You guys aren't my family. Not anymore."

"If you want it the hard way." He shrugged and Will and Edward came towards us.

There was pain and guilt in their eyes. I wasn't about to let anything happen to Michael and Samantha.

"Fine. Please don't hurt us." I whispered.

My eye sight was starting to get blurry from tears. With Will on my right and Edward on my left, they escorted me, Michael, and Samantha to a car by the train tracks. When Will opened the door, a tied up and teary eyed Christina was sitting there.

"Tris!" She cried in shock.

"Christina?" I carefully climbed into the car, not loosening my grip on Michael or Samantha.

What is she doing here? After s few minutes, the car started. Christina's eyes went from me to the door handle. I understand what she wants. She wants to open the door so she can hop out and get help. I nodded ever so slightly. She turned towards me quickly and opened the door. "Will is with us." She mouthed and jumped out. Will leaned over me and closed the door.

"Edward and I aren't going to hurt you. We're working with Dauntless." He whispered and went back to his original position.

So I'm not alone. I don't have to stay in a hell hole with my "family" and crazy lunatics. I stifle a smile. It won't be so bad. If Edward is in, then that means so is Myra. There's bullet/sound proof glass between us and Caleb. He won't be able to hear anything.

"Will, can you take Samantha for me?"

His eyes lit up like he opened a present on Christmas. "Sure thing." He carefully scoops her out of my arm.

"Edward, can you hold Michael?"

His eyes lit up too. It was funny. "Absolutely." He, too, carefully scoops Michael out of my arm.

Too soon I am missing the warmth from their little bodies. I ignore it and hug myself instead.

"Cold, Tris?" Will smiles.

I nod, curl up into a ball against his side, and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. If Tobias was here right now he'd probably try to kill Will. No, if Tobias was here right now, we wouldn't be leaving Dauntless.

"Why is Caleb doing this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"He hates Four." Edward replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because he got you pregnant and you married him." Will answered this time.

"I would have said yes even if I wasn't pregnant."

"We know that. We can see it in the way you two look at each other."

"Oh, really?" I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Yes, really."

"I just brought them home today." Tears welled up in my eyes."T-tobias never even got to spend a day with t-them. Stupid after pregnancy hormones."

Will chuckles. "Don't worry, Tris. We'll get you home. Christina will get help."

The car stops and Michael and Samantha are back safely in my arms before I'm roughly pulled out. Myra, after seeing what I was holding, caught me.

"Sorry." She whispered in my ear.

I say a silent thank you with my eyes. She obviously understands because she nods.

"Take her inside." Caleb orders.

Then I notice my surroundings. It's pretty outside the gate. Green leaves swaying on the trees. Roses, lilies, and a bunch of other flowers. Huge buildings, soaring high. The ride here must have been at least and hour and a half. Michael starts to cry and soon Samantha joins in. I rush into the building.

"Do you have diapers? No one decided to grab mine or the babies things."

"We have diapers. Follow me." I follow Myra quickly down a series of hallways to a nursery.

A nursery for two. Michael and Samantha. My heart skipped a beat in panic. How long do they plan on keeping us here?

"Myra pull a play pin over by the changing table." I instruct.

She listens and puts the play pin by the changing table. I carefully lay Samantha down and change Michael. After I change him, I switch both of them and change Samantha. When they're both clean and in my arms again, their crying's gone down to a whimper.

"Shhhh. It's okay." I rock them slowly and gently in my arms.

Myra watches us with sympathy. "You'll be together again soon." She whispers and slips out.

What did she- oh. She meant we'll be with Tobias again soon. I sure hope so. I sit on a rocking chair and rock myself back and forth. Soon not only are Michael and Samantha asleep but so am I. Happy dreams about Tobias finally being able to be with his children and us being together again. I'm woken up by crying. Michael and Samantha are probably hungry. I open my eyes. Neither of them are in my arms. I look around frantically and bump into someone. Will.

"Sorry. I didn't know they'd start to cry." He apologized.

I sighed with relief. "That's okay. I thought it was Caleb who took them or something."

"He won't be near you or the babies. Not with me and Edward around. What're their names? I forget. You said them in the car."

"Samantha and Michael. Now get out. I need to feed them."

He nods and leaves. I pick up Michael and pull down my shirt. I adjust his head and it feels comfortable again. When he lets go, I replace him with Samantha. I adjust her head too. After about ten minutes she lets go. I pull up my shirt and put them back in my arms.

"Will?" I call softly into the dark room.

The door cracks open a little pit an Will's head pops in but his eyes are closed.

"You can open your eyes."

He smiles and opens his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning?"

"It's 3 am."

"We slept all day and night?"

"Well not them. They had to get their diapers changed a bunch of times. You're very welcome by the way."

"Thanks." I returned the smile.


	32. Chapter 31

** Tobias POV**

"We'll never find her." I put my head in my hands.

"Yes, we will. Will said they were going outside the gate. He said he would protect them." Christina was pacing in front of me.

I scoffed. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive. Edward and Myra are with him. Will and Edward won't let Caleb near her and the babies."

"I hope you're right. And it is 3 am!"

"Go wake up Zeke and Shauna. We're going on a rescue mission."

I nodded and ran off in the other direction Christina ran. She was going to wake up Uriah.

**Tris POV**

"Is Edward out there too?" I asked.

Will nodded and walked in.

"Tell him to come in then."

Behind Will, came in Edward.

"Hi."

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Little bit of a scare before but I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

I nodded towards the seats and they took them. I sat back down in the rocking chair.

"So what's the plan?" I lowered my voice.

"Well, we can't get everyone suspicious. Hopefully Christina would have found Four by now. They should be on their way." Will replied.

"I fear for our lives."

They chuckled and I cracked a smile. "You don't have to while we're here."

"That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"It should." Edward grinned.

We were talking for a few hours. I kicked them out three times to feed the twins. Edward and Will were in charge of burping and taking turns changing their diapers while I napped.

"Tris, get out here!" Yelled my brother's voice.

My head snapped up and I automatically hugged Michael and Samantha closer to my chest. I got up and walked out, Edward and Will hot on my trail.

"Yes, Caleb?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't toy with me. We're going to see mom. She wants to hold the babies."

"Uh, no, I don't think so." I looked towards Will and Edward, who had moved to Caleb's side.

They shrugged sadly. How were they going to protect me if they won't go against Caleb's orders? They escorted me to my mother's room. She was sitting in a chair by her bed reading a book. When she heard us come in she looked up and smiled. As much as I missed her being alive, she disgusted me now. Caleb closed the door and locked it before Will and Edward walked in. They started banging on the door and shouting to open it. Caleb grabbed my shoulders and my mom came over and took Michael and Samantha from my arms. I cried out in protest. Will and Edward's banging became rapid, but no one opened the door.

"Give them back." I narrowed my eyes. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Caleb dug his nails into the fronts of my shoulders.

I winced, but ignored it. "Give. Me. Back. My. Children."

"Let me have time with my grandchildren. Who you had at seventeen. And got married at seventeen. You're not even an adult."

"I left you guys when I changed factions. I didn't belong there."

"They need us in their life."

"No! No, they don't! We are perfectly happy and they have plenty of people to love them."

"Caleb." Mom glared at me.

Caleb kicked my ankles, I screamed in pain, and the babies started crying. The banging got louder and soon the door was down. Will grabbed the babies and ran while Edward grabbed me.

"Don't worry. You'll learn to love us again." Caleb said as we were running back to the nursery.

My ankles were screaming in protest while I ran beside Edward, who was keeping an arm around my waist in case I collapsed. Edward sat me down in the rocking chair and Will handed me Michael and Samantha.

"Tris, we didn't-" I interrupted Will.

"I'm not mad. Neither of you knew what was going to happen. Frankly, I expected them to get hurt. Not me."

They both sighed sighs of relief.

**Tobias POV**

"Are we almost outside the gate?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"See those buildings up ahead? I'm pretty sure that's where Tris is being held." Christina replied.

Zeke and Uriah were laughing in the back of the car because of some sarcastic remark that Shauna made.

"I hope they're all right." I sighed.

"Us too." Uriah shouted from the back.

I had seen the note in the apartment before Christina found me yesterday. Did they think I was an idiot? Of course that wasn't Tris's handwriting. I searched frantically around the compound, but she wasn't there. Christina found me and started pacing for the next ten hours. We stayed in the same exact spots until we came up with a good plan. We're just going to break in and get them. Surely we'll get caught along the way, but, hey, what's a break in without a little chase? Yesterday was horrible, though. Getting to take home your newly born children and then find out they've been kidnapped.

_"Hey, Zeke." I said, joining him and Uriah by the chasm. "Hey, Uriah. What's up?"_

_"We wanted to drag you along with us zip lining."_

_"Not no, but hell no."_

_"Aw come on, Four!"_

_"I'll have to tell Tris where I'm going."_

_"Fine, but be back in five minutes." Uriah warned._

_I nodded and ran off. Back at the apartment the door was wide open. Odd. _

_"Tris?" I called._

_No response. Instead, I get silence. Pure silence._

_"Tris?" I called again, worry in my voice._

_Still nothing. Something's wrong. Why would she just go without telling me? She wouldn't. I walked into the kitchen and found a note. 'Hey Babe, going on a walk with the twins. XOXO From the three of us'. From the three of us? Really? That's not even her handwriting! There are so many things wrong with this letter. She'd call the babies by their names, not 'the twins', she never says babe, and, again, from the three of us? What the hell do these people think I am? Stupid? _

_"Tris!" I screamed and ran through the hallways. _

_I blinked tears away. Tobias, man up. You never cry. _

**Tris POV**

It's been a day that I've been in this hell hole. Not such a good welcoming party. Myra had came in to treat my ankle. Will, Edward, Myra, and I had talked for a while about nonsense while the babies slept some more. An explosion had woken us all up from our nap. We'd accidently fell asleep after talking about sheep. Why'd we talk about sheep? We were playing a sort of alphabet game. Will's letter was "S" and he suggested we talk about sheep. Guns went off and so did more explosions. The babies woke up, wailing their little hearts out. Myra pulled me up and out of the seat. She pushed us into a closet.

"Stay here. Do. Not. Move."

I nod quickly. What does she take me for? Of course I'm not going anywhere. I'm trying to keep my babies safe!

"Shhhhh. It's alright. Mommy's here." I kissed both of their foreheads and tried to get them to quiet down.

After a minute of hearing my voice, they calmed down and whimpered. I ran my thumbs along the sides of their faces and soon enough they fell asleep again. I smiled down at them. There was light coming from the crack under the door. So I could see them perfectly. Please let everyone be okay.

**Sorry if it's a little eh. Or if anything is misspelled. I am sooo tired. Oh and sorry for the short POV's especially Tobias's short POV's**


	33. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the short POV's**

**Tris POV **

The door flew open and Caleb grabbed my hair.

"Up. Now." He yanked on my hair. Hard.

Instead of biting back a scream, I let it loose. That earned me a painful head bash against the door frame. Caleb yanked on my hair again and I got up. Warm sticky stuff my trickling down the back of my head where I hit the door frame. Ouch much? There is no doubt in my mind that that's blood. Michael and Samantha awoke and started to wail their heads off. I hope Caleb isn't going to hurt them. He'll be dead if he lays a finger on either Michael or Samantha's head. I'm getting extremely dizzy from blood loss. I'm very sure that I've lost a lot of blood by now. I can feel it being soaked up in my shirt.

**Tobias POV**

The familiar scream that echoed through the building had me in shock. Wasn't she supposed to be protected? Two other voices joined in. Michael and Samantha. I ignored the gun shots and explosions and focused on the babies voices.

"Will!" Tris shouted then screamed again.

My heart sank. Will? Oh wait. She doesn't know I'm here. I followed her voice, Caleb was dragging her around by her hair. Her hair isn't blond anymore. It's red. Or at least some of it is. I don't even want to focus on why her hair is red. She must have lost a lot of blood if it turned red. _Tobias, don't think like that. _Tris looked like she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Will, Edward, and Myra came barreling down the hallway. While Will and Edward attacked Caleb, Myra pulled Tris, Michael, and Samantha away. I ran after them. They had gone into a room and I slipped in.

"Tris, what happened?" Myra asked.

Tris was crying. Badly. I came up behind and hugged her shoulders.

**Tris POV**

I was about to scream when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind, but I heard their voice.

"Why are you crying?" He murmured in my ear.

"Tobias." I cried.

"We're going home." He kissed me after he went in front of me.

Then he leaned down and kissed the babies' foreheads. They'd stopped wailing before, but when Tobias's lips touched their foreheads, they stopped all together.

"You guys are going to have to be extra quiet if we're going to get you out of here. Then we'll fix up mommy's head."

Will and Edward came in dragging Caleb, who looked as if he was beaten to a bloody pulp. Zeke came running in with the stroller. I cried out in protest when Tobias took Samantha and Michael out of my arms to put them in the stroller. They were the only things keeping me conscious. I swayed and would have fallen if Tobias hadn't put me in his arms, bridal style. The babies were safe in the stroller, which was being pushed quickly outside.

"You have to stay awake." Tobias was running with me now.

I felt my heart beat slower as I began to drift off. _Stay awake. You have to stay awake. Samantha and Michael need you. Tobias needs you. _I forced my eyes to stay open and focus on Tobias's face. He looked sad. Like someone he loved was dying. Well no duh, Tris. _You're _the loved one that's dying. That's when I noticed he was whispering to me.

"Tris, stay awake. Please. I love you. I need you. Samantha and Michael need you. They love you. Please." he choked up.

"I'm not going anywhere." I croaked.

My voice sounds terrible.

"Tris." He breathed.

"Tobias." I mimicked.

He chuckled under his breath. "No need to be sarcastic. Besides, I have the right to be worried."

"No, you don't. Stop. I'm not going to die. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"That's my girl."

I laughed a breathless laugh. At least we can laugh about this. He slips into the car, still holding me. Zeke and Shauna were in the back of the car with the stroller while Christina and Uriah were in the front. Tobias moved the hair out of my face and kissed me, nudging my mouth open. I didn't dare close my eyes, in fear something might happen.

"Tobias, my head hurts and I feel _really _dizzy." I said when he pulled away.

"We're almost home."

"No, Tobias, it r_eally, really_ hurts." Tears were now running freely down my face.

I wasn't lying either. I feel like I'm in space and my head is spinning.

"Christina, go faster." The car went faster and we were back at the compound in no time.

"Tobias." I cried.

I could feel myself drifting away. I'm going to lose myself and my children will grow up motherless. Unless Tobias moves on. _Don't think like that. _

"Tris, stay awake. We're almost at the infirmary."

Tobias was running to the infirmary.

"T-tobias, I-I can't do this. It's just too painful."

"Don't talk like that. We're here." He ran through the doors.

Johanna came running over. "What happened?"

"Head bashed into a wall and hair was yanked very hard."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Took a guess from the way he was pulling your hair."

My eyes fluttered and slowly started to close. My body is shutting down.

"Bring her to the emergency room." Johanna instructed.

The last thing I saw were tears running off Tobias's face. My eyes fluttered shut.

**Tobias POV**

"I don't think that's the only thing that happened. She's lost way too much blood. Are you sure those are the only things that have happened?" Johanna asks as they take Tris away from me.

"I don't know. I mean, she hasn't had time to heal from the blood taken from her when the babies were born."

"That could be it. Let's hope that's just what's wrong. She'll be fine, Four. Tris is very tough. She'll survive this."

I nodded and sat in the waiting room. Christina and Uriah were here waiting with me. Zeke and Shauna had taken Michael and Samantha back to the apartment to sleep.

"I can't believe this happened." Uriah shakes his head. "What did Caleb want with them anyway?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I wish I'd stayed with her."

"Don't beat yourself up. How many times do we have to say she'll be fine?"

An hour passes before Johanna comes back out to get us.

"Tris-" She started.

**Hahahaha I'm going to leave you guys wondering. K? k. Your reviews still make me ROFL literally.**


	34. Chapter 33

**I guess I should begin with a sorry. xD Sorry for the cliffhanger. It was hysterical reading your reviews though.**

**Tris POV**

I awoke in a white room wrapped in white blankets. There was a dark, blurry figure standing above me. A hand, very human, covered my mouth. My eyes flicked up to their face, but all I saw was darkness. Then they were gone. What happened? Where am I? The memories flooded back. The blood. Michael. Samantha. Tobias. I can't die. I need to leave to make sure they're all ok. I got up and the world started spinning. I closed my eyes then opened them and left the room. I was in the infirmary. People were staring at me as I stumbled through the hallways. I ignored them and pushed through the doors to the waiting room, which was just between the rooms and the exit.

"Tris-" I heard Johanna start but as soon as the doors opened she stopped.

"Tris." Tobias's eyes lit up.

He's ok. Does that mean Michael and Samantha are ok? They went with Zeke and Shauna but does that mean they're ok?

"I-I need to go." I said and started walking towards the exit.

Tobias had a confused look on his face. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back.

"What?"

"I-I need to go. I need to s-see if they're ok."

Tobias chuckled shakily. "They're fine. It's you we're worried about."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Samantha and Michael are ok. Should I tell him? No. I'll talk to Johanna first.

"Johanna, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I take her arm and drag her away from Christina, Uriah, and Tobias.

"Did you allow anyone in my room?"

"No, there shouldn't be anyone in your room. Or have been anyway."

"There was someone leaning over me when I woke up. Their hand was over my mouth so I wouldn't scream, but then they disappeared."

"That's actually quite odd. You should say something to Tobias so he can watch you."

I nod slowly and tightly. Then I walk to Tobias.

"Can we talk?" I ask him, but pull him away before he could respond. "T-there was someone in my room when I woke up."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you see their face?"

"No, that's the problem. They left before I could do anything."

"Johanna, whens the quickest I can get Tris home?" He called over his shoulder.

"If she promises to stay in bed and not move unless she has to go to the bathroom, then now."

"She promises." Tobias responded without taking his eyes off of mine.

"Is it weird to say I feel like I'm in a dream?"

"You're tired." Johanna told me.

"That and my head hurts."

"It should. After what happened to your head. I'll get you a wheelchair. I don't think you want to get dizzy and hit your head even harder."

"Nope. Absolutely not." Johanna left to get a wheel chair.

"Alright. Here we are. Four, take her home and make sure she just takes care of those babies."

I sit down in the wheelchair and let Tobias wheel me to the apartment. I can't believe I'm allowed to go home. The only bad part of the day was almost dying.

"I'll feed them and then go to sleep."

"You're that tired? One minute you're trying to walk out of the infirmary to see if they're ok and now you don't even want to spend time with them?"

"You need to spend time with them. You haven't done that... ever."

He sighed. "Yeah, okay."

We arrived at the apartment in silence. When Tobias opened the door my mouth hung open in astonishment. Kailee, the Stiff, was sitting on the floor with Michael and Samantha.

"K-kailee?" I wondered.

"Hi, Six." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Welcome home." Her voice turned babyish. "You two were worried about your mommy weren't you?"

I smiled and, with Tobias's help, made my way over to them. Michael and Samantha started to squirm when they saw me. My smile widened when I saw them.

"They missed you." Kailee said without taking her eyes off of them.

"Where have you been?"

"Staying in Abnegation helping out. I finished initiation so I stayed there to help. I hope I didn't break any rules." Then she did look at me.

Her eyes filled with worry.

"No, that's fine."

A shadowy figure zoomed in and out of my peripheral vision. I snapped my head up and looked around. Nothing was there. No one was there. Am I going crazy? Tell me I'm just going crazy and that there is no one stalking me. I grabbed Tobias's hand for comfort and reassurance. He looked confused. I mouthed "later" at him and he nodded.

"So, Kailee, why are you here? Where are Zeke and Shauna?"

"They asked me to watch little Michael and Samantha while they did something for you two."

I nod, unsure. What are those two up to? I yawn and blink a couple of times.

"I'll go. You look tired. Get me when you wake up and we'll hang out."

"Sure. Have fun in the Pit."

She laughs and walks out.

"Tris, are you ok?" Tobias asks when the door closes.

"No. I keep seeing a shadowy figure. I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy. I believe you. I'll watch you while you sleep. You'll be safe. Come on."

We pick up the babies and go into the bedroom. Tobias had Michael so it looks like I'll be feeding Samantha first. I'm too tired to care that Tobias is in here and I'm going to feed the babies. We sit on the bed and get comfortable with our backs against the wall. I pull down my shirt and feed Samantha. When she's done I switch her with Michael. I feed him and when he's finished I pull up my shirt. Tobias was smiling at me. I blushed and hit him playfully. He kissed me and left with Michael and Samantha. Bonding time.

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Buuuuut I was thinking of doing a sequel about Samantha's life when she's 16**


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry ahead of time for Tobias's short POV's**

**Tris POV**

"Good morning, Samantha." I kissed her forehead.

Tobias was with Michael in the living room having father-son bonding time. Or at least that's how he put it. I laughed at him, but he kept a straight face. Samantha responded with a yawn.

"You're still tired, baby?"

I used my pointer finger and gently traced her little face. It's been a week since I last saw the shadowy figure. I still think I was imagining it. I mean, no one else has seen it. That's something to tell everyone. I'm crazy and trying to raise two babies. They'd probably take them away from me. Then it struck me. I know who it is. I know who the shadowy figure was. How come I didn't figure it out before?

"You know, you don't have to be such a creeper." I said aloud.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't think anyone would want me around." They responded.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Just came in."

"Ah, so I was lucky. You wouldn't have responded if I realized before."

"We shouldn't have left you."

"It's not your fault."

"So how did you figure out it was me?"

"I guessed."

"No really."

"Your hand."

"My hand?"

"It's all soft and stuff."

He chuckled. "Soft and stuff? That's a weird way to describe my hand."

"Well, it's true. You didn't have to be all secretive and stuff. I would've loved having my friend around."

"That's good to here. Four's going to kill me if I just walk out of here, isn't he?"

"It will look awkward and weird, yes. Just come out of the shadows already! Do you want to hold Samantha or not?"

Will stepped out of the shadows and took Samantha from me. His smile was huge.

"So what's going on with your life?" I asked.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Kailee."

"Are you serious? Is that why I saw both of you in the same day?"

"Yeah, I told her to meet the twins and that I'd show you who I was soon."

"You should have done it sooner."

He sighed. "I know, but like I said before. I don't think people would be excited to see me."

"I am. Your niece is."

"Niece?"

I shrugged. "Happy birthday. You're an uncle."

Will laughed. "It's not my birthday but ok. I'll be their uncle."

"Good. They need one. I mean they have Zeke and Uriah but godparents don't really count."

He laughed again and nodded.

"Tris? I think Michael's hungry." Tobias came through the door and stopped in his tracks. "What're you doing in here?"

"Oh, uh, hi Tobias." I smiled and waved.

"Uh, Four, I was just holding my niece." Will explained and handed Samantha back.

I frowned.

"Your niece?" Tobias didn't sound angry. Just confused.

"Yeah, Tris said I was their uncle."

"Cool, but Tris I think Michael's hungry."

"Okay both of you out and give me Michael."

They nod and Tobias hands me Michael.

**Tobias POV**

"So, Will, what were you doing in Tris's room? How did you even get in there?"

"I slipped in after you left. I was the shadow she's been seeing."

I hit him upside the head. "You scared her."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Will and I talked about nonsense until Tris was finished feeding Samantha and Michael. She joined us after burping them and putting them to sleep. Not only did Tris join us but so did Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Shauna, and Kailee.

**Tris POV**

Will and Kailee explained what had happened and how they met. Will had been coming to Dauntless to tell me what was going on and he'd met Kailee. They'd hit it off immediately. How cute! They were a good couple. Everyone was happy. Uriah and Christina. Will and Kailee. Zeke and Shauna. Me and Tobias. See? Everyone's happy. Michael and Samantha had woken up a couple of times but as soon as I fed them or changed their diapers they went back down. Today is a great day.

**Ok so the ending was kind of lame, and I'm sorry for the extremely short last chapter. I'd just like to say that I loved having everyone enjoy my story and I hope all of you would read Samantha's story that takes place 16 years later. Your reviews had me rofl every time. **


	36. AN

**All right so Samantha's story is officially up. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you guys enjoyed this. If you guys would like to see any special couples just let me no.**


End file.
